A lo largo del mar
by strife-soul
Summary: confusion entre los tripulantes del Sunny malos entendidos, sentimientos confusos, feroces peleas y una fuerza oculta y maligna aparecera
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1.

UN SUEÑO

Era de noche en Grand Line mientras el _Thousand Sunny_navegaba con gran calma, todos se encontraban durmiendo excepto Luffy que le había tocado vigilar esa noche.

Mientras Nami se movía de un lado a otro en su cama, al parecer algo en su sueño la estaba inquietando.

_Nami estaba inmóvil sentía que estaba recostada pero no se podía mover por mas que tratara, no podía hablar, ni siquiera podía enfocar bien su vista, de repente sintió un par de brazos que la tomaban con fuerza y a la vez con cierta delicadeza por alguna razón se sintió cómoda y protegida aunque no sabia quien era la persona que la abrazaba._

_Pronto comenzó a escuchar una plática._

_No permitiré que esto vuelva a pasarte – pudo identificar esa voz como la de Zoro._

_Se puso nerviosa, ¿acaso era Zoro quien la abrazaba? Quería abrir los ojos y ver que pasaba, pero seguía sin conseguirlo._

_Descuida no dejare que nada malo le pase, ahora descansa – ahora era Chopper._

_Si deja que nos encarguemos de ella – la voz de Sanji._

_De repente sintió como unas gotas caían sobre su mejilla, como si quien la abrazaba llorara._

Ante esto se despertó al fin, solo para descubrir que sobre su cama había una gotera, ya se encargaría de hablar con Franky de esto luego, aunque le parecía raro de donde salía el agua.

Maldijo esa gotera, quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando en su sueño, aunque se sintió muy alegre de que al parecer el espadachín estuviera preocupado por ella.

Salió hacia cubierta para refrescarse y calmarse un poco las ideas, pero al salir pudo darse cuenta del por que de la gotera, estaba lloviendo no era una tormenta ni nada grave solo una simple lluvia, miro hacia el mascaron de proa ahí estaba Luffy sentado como si nada al parecer no le importaba una lluvia tan ligera como esta.

Oí, Luffy ¿Por qué no bajas de ahí? te vas a enfermar y preocupar a Chopper – le grito la navegante.

El capitán solo se asomo hasta verla y pensó que tenía razón, así que bajo y se acomodo de tal manera que no se mojara pero para poder seguir vigilando.

¿Luffy por que esa insistencia en estar vigilando? – le pregunto Nami

Es solo que quiero proteger a mis nakamas y que descansen – dijo sonriendo como siempre - ¿y tu que haces despierta Nami? – inquirió el moreno.

Ahh pos me levanto una gotera, que para mi gran suerte esta justo sobre mi cama y no puedo dormir – dijo un poco molesta.

Si quieres usa mi habitación, ya que yo estaré vigilando toda la noche y no creo ir a dormir – ofreció el capitán.

Esta bien, no pienso rechazar una buena oferta, buenas noches Luffy – dijo caminando rumbo a la habitación del capitán.

Si que descanses Nami – se despidió igual el chico volviendo a voltear hacia la lluvia que seguía.

Ahh y gracias – dijo por ultimo la chica.

De nada ya sabes cuando ocupes algo solo dímelo – y así se despidieron.

Al volverse a acostar a dormir se sentía extraña mas tranquila más no sabia por que, prefirió dormir y no pensar en eso, y al hacerlo la chica volvió a tener un extraño sueño.

_Era la misma situación ella recostada sin poder moverse y sintiendo que era fuertemente abrazada, pero esta vez no podía distinguir las voces del peli verde que le gustaba o del pequeño reno o incluso del cocinero que la acosaba._

_¡¡Nami yo… lo lamento muchísimo… yo…!! – no supo de quien era esa voz ya que sonaba entrecortada como si hablara mientras llorara, pero la conocía, le sonaba muy conocida pero no sabia de quien, pensó en el espadachín, en el fondo sabia de quien se trataba, y no se había dado cuenta que había aparecido en su mente el nombre de "esa" persona, e inconscientemente susurro un nombre y su sueño se calmo pudo descansar tranquilamente esa noche._

Afuera de la habitación una morena se había levantado a por un café y pudo oír a la navegante puesto que no había cerrado bien la puerta, esta solo sonrió y cerró la puerta.


	2. Despertar

Cap. 2.

**DESPERTAR**

A la mañana siguiente el primero en levantarse fue Franky y al estar caminando por el barco se encontró a un chico tirado a medio pasillo muy entrado en sueño al parecer, esto molesto un poco al carpintero así que lo pateo.

Hey mugiwara ¿por que te duermes a medio pasillo? ya te pareces a Zoro, donde sea caes dormido, y tanto que trabajamos el tonto de iceburg y yo para hacer este barco y no aprovechas ni la habitación ¿en que estas pensando o mejor dicho que estas soñando? – le gritaba el cyborg mientras lo levantaba y lo llevaba a su habitación pero al abrirla se sorprendió al encontrarla ocupada por una cabellera naranja que sobre salía de las sabanas.

Ehhhh – se quedo en blanco el carpintero tratando de pensar ¿Qué hacia ahí la chica? ¿Se habría equivocado de habitación y llego a la de Nami? No el conocía ese barco a la perfección ¿se habría equivocado ella acaso de habitación? No si el mismo vio cuando ella y Robin entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Antes de poder hacer una mala deducción una suave voz a su espalda le dio la respuesta.

Lo que pasa es que la habitación de la navegante tiene una gotera sobre la cama y no podía dormir así que el capitán aprovechando que iba a vigilar toda la noche sin dormir según el claro esta, le cedió su habitación a la navegante, pero al parecer el no pudo mantenerse despierto y para no despertarla ni nada prefirió dormir en el pasillo, ¿algo muy tierno de su parte no lo crees? Fue para que todos descansáramos, así que no te molestes con el – le dijo la arqueóloga.

Ya veo entonces lo dejare aquí dormido - y lo dejo a un lado de la puerta de la habitación – los demás no tardan en despertar en cuanto este el desayuno el se despertara solo, así que vamos dime donde esta la gotera, para repararla, un momento – se detuvo en seco el cyborg - ¿tu como sabes todo esto?

Ayer me levante a por un café y los escuche platicar, será mejor que esperes a la navegante para que te diga donde esta la gotera – dijo sin mencionar lo que había oído decir a la navegante antes de dormirse la noche anterior y se marcho a leer.

En cuanto fueron despertando todos pasaron y vieron a Luffy dormido afuera de su habitación lo hubieran despertado sino es por que Franky le puso un letrero de no molestar (de esos que se ponen afuera de la habitación de los hoteles).

La ultima en despertarse fue Nami, que sin saber por que había dormido muy cómoda, recordaba el sueño y aun tenia curiosidad de que pasaba y quien le había hablado al final pero luego lo pensaría, se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de su capitán y recordó la gotera y que le tenia que reclamar a Franky, al abrir la puerta para salir Luffy cayo de espaldas dentro de la habitación (al parecer Luffy se había movido hasta quedar recargado en la puerta)

Al caer Luffy abrió los ojos aun adormilado lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Nami sonriendo por la situación.

Que bonita manera de despertar verdad – dijo con sarcasmo la navegante por el golpe que se había dado su capitán y la pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Fue mas bonito abrir los ojos – dijo el capitán con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza causado por la caída, sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, haciendo que la navegante se sonrojase un poco, pero volviendo a la normalidad rápidamente.

Vamos a desayunar, ya deben estar todos despiertos – dijo la chica y salió de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina.

¡SIIIIII COMIDA, COMIDA! – se levanto de un salto y comenzó a andar el chico detrás de su navegante.

Llegando a la cocina el primero en recibirlos fue Sanji pero plantándole una patada a Luffy de lleno en el rostro.

Tu, tonto barril sin fondo te volviste a comer todas las manzanas de la despensa – dijo el rubio molesto – no habrá comida para ti hasta en la tarde – sentencio.

¿QUEEEEEE? Pero es que tenia hambre no seas injusto Sanji – le decía el chico mientras hacia pucheros.

Sanji-kun dale algo de comer ayer hizo algo bueno – dijo Nami mientras iba a su lugar a sentarse.

¿Ehh? ¿A que te refieres mi querida Nami-swan? – pregunto el cocinero ya con ojos de corazón inclinado ante la joven.

A que ayer me presto su habitación para dormir – dijo sin más.

Todos a excepción de los que ya sabían esto se quedaron pensando mal y le mandaban miraditas a Luffy, el más impresionado fue Sanji

Como te atreves a llevar a Nami-swan a tu habitación maldito degenerado, pervertido – ante esta declaración todos se le quedaron viendo - ¿Qué me ven? – pregunto el cocinero.

Naaaaadaaaaa – dijeron todos menos Zoro.

Que el único pervertido aquí eres tú - dijo el espadachín.

¿Que me dijiste marimo estúpido?

Lo que oíste espanta mosquitos.

Y empezaron a pelear hasta que Nami les dio unos buenos golpes.

Ya los 2 lo que pasa es que mi habitación tiene una gotera y Luffy me presto su habitación para dormir – dijo la navegante.

Robin, Franky y Luffy asintieron.

Ah ya veo – dijo le rubio mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Vez, Nami y Luffy no son así como pensaste, ellos si son decentes, baka – los defendió Zoro, cosa que a Nami le dio gusto.

Además eso explica por que Luffy estaba dormido en el pasillo – dedujo Ussop.

¿Cómo? – pregunto Nami.

Si al parecer el capitán no te quiso despertar navegante – dijo Robin.

Ah ya veo gracias Luffy – dijo la chica.

Si no hay problema Nami – contesto con una sonrisa el joven.

Durante el desayuno Nami miraba de ves en cuando a un punto entre Luffy y Zoro (ya que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y frente a la navegante) cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para la arqueóloga.

_Mmmmm_ _¿pero en que piensas Nami?_ – pensó mas sin saber el por que se sentía ligeramente molesta.


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3.

COMPLICADO

Robin termino de desayunar y un poco mas seria de lo normal salió de la cocina.

Al salir se dirigió a la barandilla del barco a pensar.

_¿Por que me sentí así? es solo Nami ¿pero por que estaba viéndolos así? ¿Veía a Luffy o a Zoro? Es decir por lo que escuche ayer pensé que…._ - En ese momento se vio interrumpida por Luffy.

Hola, ¿Por qué estas aquí sola? Y ¿Por qué saliste así de la cocina? ¿Estas enojada acaso? – inquirió el joven con cara de niño de 5 años.

No es nada capitán solo… - pensó un poco como explicárselo – cosas de mujeres, es todo – dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

Jiji ya veo, ustedes son complicadas – dijo el moreno.

¿Enserio? Bueno creo que eso depende de cada persona no lo crees, yo pienso que tanto hombres como mujeres son complicados por igual, aunque algunos mas que otros – pensó un poco mas y dijo – por lo general a quien quieres es mas complicado para ti – finalizo Robin.

Tal vez tengas razón y eso explicaría muchas cosas – dijo mientras volvía a su camarote – voy a dormir un poco, ya te sientes mas tranquila al parecer.

Ante esto Robin sonrió – _¿como es posible que se preocupe tanto por todos? Es solo un niño, y aun así es mas responsable y protector que muchos hombres que he conocido, aunque por lo que veo el no es el único que se preocupa, al menos por mi_ – dijo mientras distinguía las puntas de las fundas de unas katanas desaparecer tras una puerta.

¿Quisiera saber que es lo que están pensando estos 3? – dijo la arqueóloga y sin llegar a una respuesta decidió ir a leer algún libro.

Mientras el espadachín decidió ir a entrenar.

Sal de ahí quieres – dijo sin voltear pero sabiendo a la perfección de quien se trataba.

Bueno este yo quería hablar contigo sabes – dijo tartamudeando saliendo de su escondite.

Diario vienes a verme entrenar, pero ya me canse no me dejas concentrar, así que dime ¿ahora que me vas a cobrar Nami? – dijo con un tono de voz molesto.

Eso es todo lo que ves en mi ¿alguien que solo te busca por dinero o deudas? – dijo triste y decepcionada.

Sinceramente tu sola te lo buscaste, nada mas para eso o para golpearnos y estoy harto de eso, solo por dos razones no me las he cobrado o te he puesto un alto definitivo al menos contra mi – dijo sin darse cuenta el joven.

¿A que te refieres con eso de dos razones? – pregunto la chica.

Zoro se puso nervioso por que había abierto la boca, se maldecía mentalmente por tener el don del habla en ocasiones.

Ehh bueno veras… por que eres mujer…si eso – dijo rápido y volteándose a otro lado.

¿Y cual es la otra? – volvió a preguntar.

Zoro sudo frió ¿que podría decirle? No podía decir la verdad, si lo hacia no quería ni pensar en como reaccionaria cierta persona.

Por que eres mujer – dijo mientras maldecía su gran ingenio para salir de esta situación repetirle la respuesta pues en que diablos estaba pensando.

No seas tonto esa respuesta ya me la habías dicho ¿por que otra razón no me has detenido? Dímelo – dijo la chica con mirada desafiante quería saber el por que y no aceptaría tonterías como esas de respuesta.

Pues… es complicado - que decir obvio que no pudo engañar a una de las mas listas de la tripulación, después de una ojiazul que el conocía, si hubiera sido Luffy fácil con eso lo hubiera dejado en paz tal vez durante horas hasta que se diera cuenta del engaño y le volviera a preguntar o se hubiera conformado completamente con esa respuesta, pero no era el caso, ahora que diría y solo se le ocurrió una cosa la mas simple y tonta de todas.

Tengo mis razones y a ti no tienen por que importarte – dijo al fin sintiéndose liberado de no mentir en cierta manera.

Pues si me interesan por que tiene que ver conmigo – dijo molesta.

Aun así no te responderé - dicho esto se marcho olvidando su entrenamiento, dejando a Nami pensando el por que.

De repente los ojos de Nami se abrieron como platos – será acaso por que le gusto o acaso… me ama – dijo con una gran sonrisa ante su deducción no paraba de saltar de un lugar a otro de la felicidad que la persona que le gustaba sintiera algo por ella - ¿pero por que no me lo dice? – se pregunto – ya se debe ser por que es muy orgulloso y le resulta difícil revelar sus sentimientos ante una muchacha tan linda como yo, si eso debe ser – y se marcho a su habitación, sin darse cuenta que alguien había odio toda la conversación.

Mientras tanto encubierta se encontraban Usopp y Chopper jugando a las cartas, mientras Sanji y Franky platicaban un poco y Robin leía, en eso vieron pasar a Zoro molesto.

¿Dónde esta Luffy? – pregunto de manera enojada.

Todos negaron menos Robin.

Fue a dormir, por que no había podido hacerlo muy bien ayer – dijo con calma la morena – y ¿para que lo buscas? – pregunto curiosa.

Quiero hablar con el, cosas entre nosotros - dijo encaminándose a la habitación del capitán.

_No hay duda es complicado de entender_ – pensó la mujer y volvió a su lectura.

Mientras un moreno recién llegaba a su habitación.

_Así que a Nami le gusta Zoro jeje _– pensó antes de golpear y romper y una pequeña mesa de su habitación, y con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla pudo dejarse caer en la cama para al fin descansar.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4.

FAVOR ENTRE AMIGOS

Luffy, soy yo abre la puerta – dijo el espadachín a la entrada de la habitación de su capitán.

Mmmmmmm – nada mas se escucho de respuesta desde adentro de la habitación.

Necesito hablar contigo ahora – dijo empezando a molestarse.

Pero solo recibió la misma respuesta y una serie de ronquidos, cosa que lo molesto.

Suficiente voy a entrar - dijo aventando la puerta y entrando a la habitación donde encontró a su capitán completamente dormido – genial, Luffy despierta holgazán – dijo sacudiéndolo como si de un muñeco se tratara.

Eh ¿que paso Zoro? ¿Por qué no me dejas dormir? – dijo aun adormilado el chico de goma.

Tu nada mas queriendo dormir – dijo ganándose una mirada acusatoria y burlona por parte del moreno.

Que me reclamas, si tú eres el que siempre se la pasa dormido y en cualquier parte del barco, la próxima vez que tú te duermas te voy a ir a despertar de esta manera – dijo haciendo un puchero.

Siempre lo haces para que juegue contigo – dijo mas molesto.

Aun así lo haré, nomás por molestar – dijo y saco la lengua.

Si serás – ya realmente molesto, aunque recordó por que había ido y se calmo un poco, y lo soltó.

Y para que me has despertado - dijo mientras se volvía a acostar en su cama – apenas y me había dormido y mira que tengo mucho sueño.

Es sobre lo que me pediste – dijo un poco más serio.

Te he pedido muchas cosas así que especifica – dijo mirándolo.

Sobre Nami – aclaro el espadachín.

Ah te refieres a eso verdad – dijo el moreno.

FLASHBACK

_Un día en el Going Merry, tras una pelea entre Sanji y Zoro, que la navegante detuvo a su muy peculiar estilo, el espadachín caminaba rumbo a la cabeza de carnero._

_Esa maldita mujer – decía mientras se acariciaba la cabeza para intentar disminuir el dolor – Oí, ¿Luffy por que la traemos con nosotros? No hace mas que dar problemas además de que es demasiado agresiva, siempre nos pega a todos, la próxima ves que me toque o que me intente cobrar o estafar por muy mujer que sea le pondré un alto definitivo – dijo sujetando sus katanas._

_Zoro, ella es nuestra nakama, no podía dejarla después de lo que paso con Arlong, además tengo mis razones, y le prometí a molinillo-ossan que la protegería – dijo sin voltearse o moverse siquiera de su asiento – por eso quiero pedirte un favor – dijo esta vez volteándose a ver a su segundo de abordo._

_Y ¿Qué es ese favor capitán? – pregunto sabiendo a donde iba la petición._

_Que no la lastimes, y que si no estoy yo la protejas por mi – dijo esto seriamente muy raro en el y viendo a los ojos de Zoro – es una orden – finalizo y volvió a ver hacia el mar._

_Es raro que pidas algo y mas aun que lo ordenes así de serio, creo saber el por que, pero esta bien no le haré nada, pero me debes una – dijo volteándose y encaminándose hacia un rincón para dormir._

_Y otra cosa – dijo el capitán – no quiero que le digas de esto a nadie en especial a ella, por favor._

_Si capitán – dijo y se marcho a dormir._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

¿Qué tiene? – pregunto recordando lo que había oído decir a la navegante, no sabia por que pero se sentía mal al recordarlo.

Que se esta volviendo difícil, la verdad – dijo desesperado.

Zoro, ¿te ha gustado o te gusta alguna chica? – dijo el moreno sin rodeos, ya acostado desviando su vista de su amigo.

Eh – Zoro no comprendía por que el cambio de tema tan repentino y el por que de la pregunta, pero decidió seguir el tema – si ¿por?

Y ¿Quién es? – pregunto todavía sin voltear a verlo.

¿Eso a ti que te importa? – le dijo alterado.

Vamos Zoro somos amigos puedes decírmelo con confianza, sabes que no diré nada – dijo el chico de goma.

Bueno, la verdad, no me llevo muy bien con ella, pero no es por que no me agrade, todo lo contrario y es por eso que no me siento cómodo con ella, es algo totalmente nuevo para mi – dijo sentándose en la cama.

Entonces ella te gusta – dijo el joven algo triste.

Pues veras ella es en ciertos aspectos muy parecida a mí pero en otros somos muy diferentes – dijo ya que con su capitán, su mejor amigo podía sincerarse sin problemas.

Ya veo – inmediatamente pensó que se refería a Nami es decir son parecidos en cosas como el carácter agresivo en ocasiones y diferentes en otras como el preocuparse o ser prudentes, inmediatamente se sintió muy mal – creí que quien te gustaba era…

Pero antes de terminar se escucho un disparo de cañón - ¡¡LA MARINA!! – escucharon esto y se olvidaron de lo demás, corrieron a cubierta para ver que pasaba.

Los perseguían 2 barcos de la marina y que ya les estaban disparando - será mejor que nos encarguemos de ellos dijo - el espadachín mientras desenfundaba sus katanas.

Si – dijo entusiasmado el capitán – cuídame el sombrero Nami – le dio el chico su sombrero a su navegante - vamos Zoro tu uno y yo otro - dijo mientras con sus dos brazos se sujetaba del mástil de uno de los barcos - Gomu Gomu no Rocket - se lanzo llevando con el al espadachín.

Ese idiota – dijeron todos los presentes.

¡¡Luffy un día de estos te matare por hacer estas estupideces me entendiste!! - dijo el espadachín cayendo en uno de los barcos y comenzando a encargarse de los marinos.

Rápidamente se encargaron de todos y hundieron los barcos y con otro gomu gomu no rocket regresaron al Sunny.

Ten Luffy – le regreso el sombrero la joven – no les hicieron nada al parecer – dijo y vio unas gotas de sangre caer del brazo de Luffy - ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto alarmada.

Eh, a no nada, me descuide es todo – dijo restándole importancia viendo que era solo un rasguño y recordando lo que antes había dicho su navegante, el ya con el sombrero puesto lo bajo de tal manera que tapara sus ojos – ya me voy, ve a revisarlo a el – dijo viendo a Zoro y se fue.

Pero Luffy… - murmuro preocupada la chica.

Sin embargo esto no paso desapercibido para una par de ojos azules.

Dio un suspiro – capitán, creo que entiendo que es lo que sientes – dijo Robin y fue a por un libro para leer.

Nota: bueno perdonen por no haber actualizado antes pero tenia algunos problemas con el internet y el cusor y era algo dificil estr en la compu y acomodar los archivos.

bueno par compensar esa falta les dejo dos caps de este fic espero y les gusten, ademas Mugiwara riders pasara por un periodo de tate quieto por q se acabaron los caps ya escritos y para los nuevos no he tenido tiempo ni mucha imaginacion (tengo la idea general pero me falta llenaralgunos huecos) bueno sin mas aki los dejo disfruten el sig cap y dejen review


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5.

EL PROBLEMA

Luffy caminaba hacia su habitación pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima cayera por una de sus mejillas, se la limpio con el torso de la mano y cuando volvía a tomar rumbo a su habitación una voz lo detuvo.

Capitán ¿Por qué lloras? – inquirió la arqueóloga.

No es nada Robin… no es nada – mientras volvía a caminar.

Al menos déjame devolverte un favor de tantos que me has hecho – dijo sin voltearse la morena pero sabiendo que el joven se había detenido.

Descuida no hay necesidad, además todo lo he hecho por que eres mi nakama, y por que… pensé que ayudaba a alguien a ser feliz, pero creo que no era así – dijo cabizbajo.

No se a que te refieres con eso ultimo, pero yo me refería al favor de esta mañana – dijo volteando a verlo con su típica sonrisa.

¿A cual te refieres? – pregunto sin recordar el joven.

A hablar conmigo y hacerme sentir mejor, ya no lo recuerdas.

Ah eso, descuida no hay necesidad, aunque creo que si me gustaría hablar con alguien.

Bueno te parece si voy por un café y me cuentas que es lo que pasa.

Esta bien - Dijo mientras seguía a la arqueóloga.

Estuvieron platicando durante mucho tiempo Robin sentada en su tumbona y Luffy recargado en la barandilla.

Todos los que pasaban se les quedaban viendo, no habían visto a Robin y Luffy platicar tan animadamente.

Después de un rato la arqueóloga decidió que se había divertido mucho platicando con el chico pero debía tomar el tema por el cual habían decidido platicar.

Bien capitán, ahora me dirás el por que llorabas hace un momento.

El joven se quedo callado y bajo la vista.

La verdad ni siquiera yo lo se Robin, solo me sentía triste, quería hacer algo pero a la vez no podía, o no me atrevía – dijo con un tono angustiado.

¿Y por que crees que sea?

Yo… - no quería hablar el joven.

¿Es por alguien de la tripulación?

Si en cierta manera si.

Por el pequeño medico acaso.

No.

¿Por nariz larga-kun?

Volvió a negar.

Por Zoro

Hizo un silencio el joven, Robin lo entendió como una afirmación

¿Es solo por el?

Negó el chico de goma.

Por el cocinero.

No.

Por Franky.

No.

Por Nami.

El chico no dijo nada ni siquiera se movió.

Ya veo ¿y que pasa entre ellos 2 capitán?

No lo se, es solo que no se por que pero me siento triste junto a ellos en parte feliz con Zoro pues es mi mejor amigo, y con Nami siempre me he sentido feliz no se por que pero desde esta mañana que la escuche, no me siento con ánimos de verla o estar cerca de ella, siento que me falta algo, pero no se que sea – dijo angustiado.

¿Que es lo que escuchaste decir a al navegante como para que te hiciera sentir así?

Lo que pasa es que camino a mi habitación pase por donde entrena Zoro y escuche decir a Nami que Zoro podría estar enamorado de ella y que no se atrevía a demostrarlo, la vi realmente contenta como no la veía desde hacia mucho tiempo, desde que la liberamos de Arlong, no se por que pero me sentí triste me dolió el pecho y quise irme inmediatamente de ahí, luego hable con Zoro y me dijo unas cosas y creo que a el también le gusta Nami – dijo con lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

Robin no creía lo que escucho, de Nami si lo había visto pero de Zoro como podía ser eso cierto, pero por que Nami no le había dicho nada de eso si eran buenas amigas, pero miro a su capitán que empezaba a sollozar – vamos a mi habitación a platicar con mas calma y para que nadie te vea llorar Luffy, y me explicaras desde el principio de su aventura, quiero conocer sobre como se formo la tripulación y las aventuras que han vivido, sobre eso de que liberaron a Nami de ese tal Arlong, y sobre lo que platicaste con Zoro, por favor – dijo mientras se paraba y se iba con Luffy rumbo a su habitación.

Zoro y Franky caminaban por el pasillo platicando cuando vieron como entraban Robin y Luffy a la habitación de la primera, cosa que pareció extraña a Franky y que no agrado mucho a Zoro.

Vaya no sabia que al mugiwara le gustaran mayores jeje, y tampoco me lo esperaría de Robin – dijo entre risas volteando a ver al peli verde pero se sorprendió al ver la cara seria de este – ¿sucede algo nii-san?

No nada Franky ya me voy es todo – y se fue en dirección contraria, dejando a un carpintero muy confundido.

En su camino se topo con Nami que lo saludo de manera muy alegre pero este paso de largo de ella.

Y ahora que le pasa, será que ya lo pondré nervioso – dijo sonriendo la joven.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6.

RECUERDO

El espadachín llego hasta la barandilla, se recargo en ella con semblante serio.

Oí, Zoro ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Chopper.

Nada, Chopper solo pensando – dijo sin ganas.

Te ves muy deprimido ¿te sientes mal? – pregunto preocupándose.

Déjalo Chopper este marimo no tiene remedio – dijo Sanji llegando a donde se encontraban los dos.

Ahora no estoy de ánimos para pelear Sanji – dijo y se fue a su habitación.

Sanji y Chopper no lo creían ni siquiera había intentado insultar al cocinero.

Creo que si esta enfermo – dijo Sanji mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

Es raro en el ¿que tendrá? - secundo el reno.

No lo se pero… puedo aprovechar esto para molestarlo – dijo el cocinero expulsando un poco de humo.

No seas así Sanji – dijo el reno viéndolo con pena y molestia.

Tranquilo Chopper era broma, en ese estado ni siquiera vale la pena molestarse.

Mientras en la habitación de Robin.

Ya calma capitán, ahora cuéntame como inicio esta peculiar tripulación – dijo mientras le pasaba un pañuelo y le sonreía para reconfortarlo.

Si, esta bien, como parte de la tripulación supongo que debes saberlo – dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir y se calmaba un poco.

Veras esto supongo que iniciara un poco gracioso pero es la verdad – dijo con nostalgia – el día que salí de mi pueblo para encontrar nakamas y volverme el rey de los piratas, fui atacado por un rey del mar el cual no me causo muchos problemas pero entonces se formo un remolino y para no caer al agua y ahogarme me metí a un barril pero me quede dormido, poco después desperté en un barco el cual estaba siendo saqueado, ahí conocí a Coby el marine de cabello rosado que acompañaba a mi abuelo en Wáter 7, el era prisionero de una pirata después de encargarme de esos piratas y de su capitana decidimos escapar, pero justo cuando nuestro bote cayo al mar pude ver a Nami, no supe por que pero la vi fijamente ese instante me pareció eterno, supe que el destino nos volvería a unir y que ella seria algo importante en mi vida, después de eso escapamos y Coby me contó sobre Zoro y fui a conocerlo – dijo Luffy con nostalgia y alegría.

Así continuo con las historias hasta que llego a una parte que a el le molestaba la supuesta traición de Nami.

Aun no se por que pero cuando todos decían que Nami nos había traicionado, yo no quería creerlo y cuando Johnny el amigo de Zoro me dijo que había matado a Ussop, no le creí ni un palabra en ese mismo instante quise golpearlo por atreverse a decir algo como eso de Nami, pero en ese momento llego ella, me alegro ver que se encontraba bien, pero se veía diferente nos dijo que nos marcháramos que solo nos había utilizado, quede en shock, pero vi su semblante triste supe que mentía, pude ver un cierto anhelo en ella de estar con nosotros, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, decidí quedarme ahí, cuando vi que se molesto supe que debía hacer algo por ella, fue entonces cuando llego Ussop y nos dijo su versión de la historia, que Nami lo había salvado de ser asesinado por los tritones, eso me tranquilizo mucho realmente, saber que aun nos ayudaba, y en ese momento conocimos a Nojiko la hermana mayor de Nami ella dijo que nos contaría el pasado de Nami y el por que hacia esto, yo no quise oírlo ya sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer además si alguien me va a contar su pasado será esa persona cuando crea que esta lista, así que me puse a caminar quería encontrarla y decirle que la apoyaría en todo que contaba conmigo para lo que fuese – dijo triste al recordar todo esto.

Ya veo continua por favor – dijo la arqueóloga.

Cuando llegue al pueblo vi a la marina lo cual si me preocupo, por que su capitán se veía sospechoso algo tramaba, después de un rato encontré a Nami platicando con la gente del pueblo, quise preguntarle que pasaba pero me vio con una cara llena de odio y frustración me arrojo a un lado y salió corriendo, así que decidí esperar a que regresara – dijo y de repente se torno serio.

Sucede algo capitán – pregunto Robin.

Esta es la parte que mas me molesta – dijo serio – la vi ahí arrodillada vi como una gran cantidad de gente armada pasaba por su lado, entonces vi como con un cuchillo se apuñalaba el brazo, me dolió el verla lastimarse así que me acerque a detenerla, no se por que pero verla ahí llorando tan indefensa me conmovió y me hizo sentir una furia tremenda, no lo pensé dos veces por primera vez en mi vida quería matar, quería matar al desgraciado que había hecho llorar a MI navegante, le di mi sombrero para que supiera que la apoyo, curioso puesto que nunca pensé separarme de ese sombrero y se lo di casi por reflejo, así que junto con los demás fui a patearle el trasero a Arlong. – dijo mientras sentía como su sangre hervía al recordar esa escena.

_Mmmm interesante_ – pensó Robin.

Después de darle su merecido a ese idiota que la verdad merecía morir, pero estaba demasiado débil para poder matarlo en ese momento, el Arlong Park se derrumbo sobre mi, lo único que pude escuchar fue a Nami gritar mi nombre eso me dio fuerzas, así que me pude levantar de los escombros quería decir tantas cosas, aunque no podía pensar claramente mi cabeza era un desorden pero no por lo golpes si no por que no sabia que decir o pensar de ella, así que dije lo único que sabia era claro para mi en ese momento, grite a los cuatros vientos que ella era mi nakama, pero quería decir tantas cosas mas – dijo nostálgico.

Después de eso empezaron los problemas con ustedes bueno con Baroque Works, cuando Nami enfermo me sentía inútil, no sabia que hacer así que fuimos en busca de un doctor, la cargue por toda la nieve pelee con unos conejos realmente grandes creo que hubieran sido una buena comida jeje luego la subí a la montaña donde vivía Chopper, cuando lo vi le pedí que curara a mis amigos en especial quería que salvara a Nami no quería perderla no quería que se fuera de mi lado pero eso solo lo pensé por que caí desmayado – dijo con una mueca triste.

Después de eso nos llevábamos de maravilla pero cuando comencé a platicar y a apoyar a Vivi, sentí como Nami se alejaba de mi aun no se por que y eso me ponía triste, por eso quería rápido vencer a Crocodile, para que Vivi se despreocupara y Nami volviera a la normalidad, supongo que eso era un poco egoísta no lo crees – dijo volteando a ver a Robin.

Tal vez en otro caso pero cuando el corazón manda no hay actos egoístas – dijo sabiamente la morena.

Pues de ahí en adelante tu has estado con nosotros, la verdad esperaba que Nami volviera a la normalidad conmigo pero aunque se acerco mas a mi aun la podía sentir diferente un poco ausente, aunque cuando peleamos con ese orejón de Enel me dio gusto estar a su lado y sentí como todo volvía a la normalidad pero otra vez eso se esfumo – dijo triste.

Cuando te fuiste con los del CP9 y ese hombre leopardo me arrojo y me atore en los edificios ella me busco y me dijo la razón por la que te habías marchado, eso me tranquilizo, pero el saber que Nami volvía a llorar me hizo enfurecer y destruí esos edificios, no me gusta verla triste – finalizo el capitán.

Creo saber que es lo que pasa capitán.

Dime que es por favor – dijo casi suplicando el muchacho.

Estas enamorado de Nami – le dijo sin rodeos.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

¿QUE SUCEDE?

Durante los días siguientes (que fueron 3) todo pareció volver a la normalidad excepto entre 3 tripulantes Luffy después de su platica con Robin se mostraba mas distante con Nami y Zoro, solo un poco pero pudo darse cuenta el espadachín, pero ya hablaría luego con el capitán, mientras el chico de goma pasaba cada vez mas tiempo con la arqueóloga.

Bien chicos pronto llegaremos a una isla nueva – anuncio la navegante sin tantos ánimos aunque nadie sabia por que.

¿Y que isla es Nami? – pregunto el artillero.

Se llama Civ & Salv (si, soy malo para los nombres no se me ocurrió nada mas perdón), es o se puede decir que son unas islas muy peculiares puesto que una de las islas esta totalmente civilizada Civ, mientras que la otra isla Salv es completamente salvaje e inhabitada al menos por humanos y monstruos aunque si hay animales normales y en su mayoría no son un riesgo, mas que nada es como una gran pradera donde los habitantes de Civ van a divertirse o desetrezarse de la ciudad, lo interesante de por que llaman a estas dos islas tan diferentes como si fuera una sola es por que están unidas por un gran camino que es una especie de puente hecho por la misma isla al cual llaman el puente Evol – dijo Nami.

Bueno entonces a la isla o ¿será islas?, bueno lo que sea vamos para a allá - gritó el capitán.

¡SI! – gritaron todos al unísono.

Todos fueron a ver que necesitaban para poder comprarlo en la isla dejando al capitán y la navegante en cubierta Zoro había ido a dormir por algún lado.

Oye Luffy – dijo la pelirroja al chico que veía al mar.

Que pasa Nami – dijo sin voltear.

He notado que ahora pasas mas tiempo con Robin ¿puedo saber por que?

No tiene nada de raro a fin de cuentas es nuestra nakama.

Pero es raro, entiendo que eres muy sociable y no te gusta dejar a nadie excluido pero no pensé que podrías hacerte tan amigo de Robin, de hecho a mi me costo un poco de trabajo pero creo que nos llevamos de maravilla por lo general sabemos comunicarnos.

Si lo se ella me ha dicho que te ve en ocasiones como mas que una amiga como una especie de hermana menor – dijo recordando las pláticas con la morena.

Pero hay algo que no me he atrevido a decirle, y es solo por que se que ella también me oculta algo, pensé que confiaba en mi por eso me duele que no me diga algo – dijo cabizbaja.

Lo se, existen cosas que no nos atrevemos a decirnos entre nosotros verdad, pero no hay nada malo con decirlas no debemos tener miedo siempre habrá alguien que nos apoye no importa que pase, ¿cierto? – dijo volteando a verla mientras el sol daba en su cara y sonreía como lo hacia habitualmente, la pelirroja se sonrojo viéndolo así.

Gracias – dijo mientras por impulso lo abrazaba – creí que no me querías hablar mas, te sentía diferente sin ánimos de sonreír conmigo o con Zoro como todo el tiempo, es bueno ver tu sonrisa de nuevo y saber que me apoyas siempre – de repente se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y se alejo un poco del moreno rompiendo el abrazo – yo… bueno perdona solo estaba contenta de que seas mi mejor amigo es todo.

Ella no se dio cuenta de que esas palabras habían hecho feliz al capitán pero le causaron un gran vació en el pecho.

Descuida Nami, voy a comer algo ¿quieres tu algo? – pregunto alejándose rumbo a la cocina.

No gracias, ten cuidado de que no te sorprenda Sanji o te va a patear – le advirtió sonriendo.

Despreocúpate – dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Lo lamento pero no puedo, siempre me preocupo por ti no importa la situación – dijo en un susurro para si misma – no quería que esta sensación volviera – dijo regañándose a si misma – no quiero volver a sufrir como en Arabasta, no quiero volver a acercarme tanto a ti como para que me vuelas a herir – las lagrimas amenazaban con salir así que fue rápidamente a su habitación.

¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí? - Dijo el peli verde que había escuchado lo dicho por la navegante puesto que ninguno de los dos chicos se había dado cuenta que estaba dormido debajo de las escaleras.

No entiendo a esta chica, pensé que yo le gustaba, pero ahora creo que es Luffy quien le gusta, a que se refiere con eso de volver a sufrir, diablos las mujeres son muy raras, no solo esta, también aquella mujer, mejor dejo de pensar en eso ya me dio sueño – dijo y tras un gran bostezo se volvió a dormir.

Mientras en la cocina.

Acabamos de comer contrólate tonto – regañaba el cocinero a su capitán ya que lo había descubierto intentado asaltar el refrigerador.

Oh vamos Sanji dame algo es que ya tengo hambre, y como cocinas tan rico me quede con ganas de mas comida – una sucia treta del capitán, Robin le había dicho que si elogiaba al cocinero seria un poco mas blando con el pero que no lo usara muy seguido o perdería el chiste.

Oh esta bien pero solo un pedazo de carne – dijo volteándose y sonriendo, no lo iba a admitir pero le encanto el cumplido.

¡SI! – Grito feliz el joven – _tendré que agradecerle la idea a Robin_ – pensó, ya que si el cocinero lo oía y descubría que era un truco para comer mas lo pondría a comer puro césped de la cubierta del Sunny como si fuera caballo, aunque debía admitir que Sanji cocinaba realmente bien.

Y como si la hubiera invocado la arqueóloga entro a la cocina seguida de Chopper y Franky.

Hola Robin-chwan quieres que te prepare algo, aprovechando que le daré un pedazo de carne a este inútil – dijo con un corazón en el ojo.

No gracias, cocinero-kun – y fue a sentarse al lado de su capitán, en un susurro le dijo a este – te sirvió la táctica que te dije al parecer.

Claro jeje muchas gracias Robin – y ambos comenzaron a sonreír.

Oye Sanji aprovechando que le das algo de comer a Luffy me puedes dar un postre o algo dulce – pregunto el doctor.

Si Chopper solo dame unos minutos.

Y ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos? – dijo el Franky refiriéndose a la arqueóloga y al capitán, mientras se paraba a por un refresco.

No nada ¿por? – dijo el capitán.

Es que últimamente los veo mas juntos, y que se llevan mucho mejor, antes apenas y cruzaban palabras tu viendo el mar y Nico Robin leyendo, y ahora tu casi ni te sientas en el mascaron de proa y Robin casi no lee – dijo intentando descubrir algo el carpintero.

No nada solo somos amigos – dijeron ambos.

No me digan que se gustan por que hace unos días los vi entrar a la habitación de Robin jajaja – dijo como burla.

¡COMO QUE ENTRASTE TÚ A LA HABITACION DE ROBIN-CHWAN, Y LOS DOS SOLOS! – dijo alterado el cocinero y dejando el pedazo de carne que estaba sacando de la nevera.

Si bueno veras lo que pasa es que estábamos hablando eso es todo – dijo el capitán sin tomarle importancia.

Ah si pues no habrá comida para ti, chicle con patas – dijo molesto y volviendo a guardar la carne.

Pe…pero…pero Sanji es enserio solamente platicamos – dijo haciendo pucheros el capitán.

No es no, a ti si te preparare tu postre Chopper – dijo el cocinero ignorando los reclamos del capitán.

Franky a la próxima cierra tu bocota y hoy me quedare con tu cena – le grito Luffy.

Ni lo pienses mugiwara – le contesto el cyborg.

Cocinero-kun solo hablamos así que por favor dale el pedazo de carne al capitán – dijo la arqueóloga tan tranquila como siempre.

Si mi querida Robin-chwan – dijo volviendo a sacar la carne.

Este sujeto es muy raro y voluble cuando se trata de mujeres – dijeron los otros 3.

Mientras en su habitación la navegante dejaba fluir las lágrimas, por más que lo intentara no podía retenerlas.

Luffy, no quiero que vuelva a pasar – decía entre sollozos la chica.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8

VAMOS A PLATICAR (parte 1)

A la hora de cenar Sanji les hablo a todos la ultima en llegar la cocina fue Nami, a quien se le veían los ojos levemente rojos.

Nami que te paso te sientes mal – pregunto preocupado el reno.

No Chopper es solo que me estuve esforzando mucho con un mapa y tenia la lámpara muy cerca de la cara es todo – mintió para poder cenar sin preocupaciones, pero no lo consiguió ya que un par de ojos pertenecientes a su capitán no paraban de verla preocupado.

Así tranquilamente transcurrió la cena, una vez terminada todos decidieron ir a dormir excepto Ussop que le tocaba vigilar, pero antes de salir Luffy tomo a Nami del brazo haciendo que se girar a verlo.

Puedo hablar contigo Nami.

Si claro pero que sea rápido tengo mucho sueño – fingiendo un bostezo.

¿Qué es lo que tienes? no creo que esa sea la razón de por que tienes los ojoso así – dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Nami sabia que no era fácil engañarlo bueno si era fácil pero en ocasiones y mas referente a ella no lo era.

No pasa nada era la verdad Luffy ahora si me permites tengo sueño – dijo y se fue a su habitación.

Nami – dijo y suspiro el chico ya hablarían después de esa y más cosas.

A la mañana siguiente todos fueron despertados por el grito del artillero.

Tierras a la vista, es Civ & Salv – dijo muy contento de al fin poder pisar tierra firme.

Todos salieron a ver la isla o islas, debían admitir que era increíbles de una parte Civ se veía imponente y realmente bulliciosa con grandes edificios y, pudieron ver el gran tramo de tierra que conectaba a ambas islas el puente Evol, y después Salv se veía realmente tranquila y hermosa con sus bastas tierras sin un solo edificio o daño a su naturaleza.

Bien anclaremos el barco en Salv – dijo la navegante.

¿Pero por que en Salv si en Civ están los muelles? – pregunto Ussop.

Por que somos piratas y no sabemos si venga la marina y pueda ver nuestro barco ahí, y además en un muelle nos van a cobrar y dado que es una gran ciudad será un gran pago – dijo sonriendo como si fuera algo completamente natural.

Que tacaña – dijeron todos al unísono.

Cállense y háganlo ahora – mando ya molesta la chica.

SI – gritaron todos al tiempo que se ponían a hacer lo necesario para anclar el barco.

Bien que se necesita – pregunto la chica con el dinero en mano.

Hierbas y medicinas – dijo Chopper al tiempo que recibía el dinero.

Comida y mucha carne – dijo el cocinero señalando a Luffy.

Pues a mi y al narizón danos dinero para comprar madera y haber que mas, el para sus inventos y municiones y yo para mejorar el barco – dijo Franky.

Esta bien – dijo y les dio el dinero.

SUPER – gritaba al tiempo que unía sus brazos formando una estrella.

Ustedes dos - dijo viendo a Luffy y Zoro - se quedaran aquí cuidando el barco un rato en lo que los demás volvemos.

Y por que nosotros – dijo un molesto espadachín.

Por que ustedes son los que siempre nos meten en problemas y así estarán quietos.

Esta bien – dijo y pensó tomar esta oportunidad para hablar con su capitán.

Y ustedes ¿que harán? – pregunto Luffy.

Lo de siempre, yo a comprar algunos libros y tal vez un poco de ropa – dijo la arqueóloga.

Pos vamos primero a los libros y de ahí yo iré a comprarme ropa para verme mas linda – dijo haciendo una pose como de modelo.

Eso no es necesario – dijo Luffy.

Nami se sonrojo y bajo rápido del barco tomando a Robin del brazo para empezar a caminar, mientras Robin solo sonreía por la frase en doble sentido que había dicho el capitán y por como lo había entendido Nami.

Robin sabia que el chico lo había dicho con doble intención, una de que no era necesario mas ropa ya que no ayudaba al barco o a la tripulación y la otra de que la navegante no necesitaba mas ropa para verse linda al menos para su capitán, pero lo había dicho de esta manera para que no se notara el cumplido, pero la navegante fue la parte que noto, lo cual hizo reír a la arqueóloga, además vio esta como una buena oportunidad de hablar con Nami a solas.

Ehh si ven algo divertido me lo traen – les grito el chico de goma desde el barco.

Bueno capitán y ahora que hacemos.

Nada solo descansar, hacia mucho que no platicábamos bien tú y yo no crees.

Es por que todo el tiempo te la pasas con Robin.

Si es que tú te la pasas casi todo el tiempo dormido o entrenando, no me digas que estas celoso de que pase más tiempo con ella que contigo – dijo viéndolo de manera picara.

¡Que tonterías dices Luffy yo no soy de esos! – le grito el espadachín.

Ya Zoro era broma o será…- dijo volviendo a poner es mirada picara que a Zoro no le causaba confianza.

Zoro comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento, y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo ¿que iba a decir Luffy?

Que estas celoso de que yo pase mas tiempo con ella que tu – finalizo el chico muerto de risa viendo la expresión en la cara de su mejor amigo.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9.

**VAMOS A PLATICAR (parte 2)**

Navegante ya puedes calmarte no es necesario correr – dijo divertida Robin mientras era casi arrastrada por Nami.

Ah perdona Robin es que… es que… hay no se solo me quería ir rápido – dijo aun sonrojada y avergonzada la chica.

Ya veo pero dime por que estas roja ¿te sientes mal? Quieres que vayamos a buscar a doctor-san.

No, no, para nada debe ser por el sol.

No creo que sea por eso verdad, tendrá algo que ver con algún comentario reciente – dijo de manera picara la mujer mientras de reojo veía como la chica se ponía aun mas roja.

Yo este bueno, que no ibas a comprar libros débemos darnos prisa no confió en que esos dos se queden sin hacer algún destrozo – dijo cambiando el tema y comenzando a caminar.

Muy bien pero platicaremos de esto y de todo, tenemos mucho tiempo que no platicamos como antes, no lo crees amiga – dijo sonriendo como siempre.

Claro Robin tenemos mucho de que hablar, pero primero las compras y luego iremos a alguna cafetería y charlaremos – dijo aun nerviosa y comenzando a pensar en que podría decirle a su amiga.

¡¿QUEEEEEE?! – logro escuchar Robin puesto que Nami ya se le había adelantado un poco.

Creo que era la voz de Zoro, al parecer Luffy va a platicar un poco con el – dijo y fue a alcanzar a su amiga.

Primero llegaron a la librería donde tras un pequeño tiempo Robin tomo varios libros mientras que Nami solo unos de navegación y cartografía.

Después fueron a las tiendas de ropa.

Robin se probaba alguna que otra ropa mientras Nami la veía, después de unos minutos fue el turno de Nami de probarse y elegir ropa, cosa que Robin sabia que tardaría un poco así que decidió molestarla y sacarle un poco de platica.

Que te parece este Robin – decía mientras se salía del probador.

Muy bonito Nami, pero dime ¿por que esa obsesión con la ropa o querer verte tan bien?

Bueno es solo que se me quedo de costumbre – dijo un poco apenada y triste.

¿Por que costumbre?

Es que siempre me ha gustado verme bien, pero antes no podía comprarme toda la ropa que yo quisiera, además quería llamar su atención viéndome muy linda - esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro pero fue apenas escuchado por su amiga.

¿La atención de quien? – pregunto picara y curiosa.

Bueno es solo que… deja me pongo otra ropa – dijo evadiendo el tema ya que no sabia que decir.

Y este que tal – dijo saliendo como si nunca le hubiera preguntado nada.

Muy bonito Nami – Robin decidió preguntarle mas tarde por que si seguía en ese momento ella se escondería tras los probadores y ella no vería sus reacciones y era lo que quería, ver como reaccionaba la chica para descubrir que pensaba o al menos que sentía.

Bien creo que con esto será suficiente – dijo muy contenta ya que al parecer a Robin se le había olvidado el tema por que durante el resto de las compras no le pregunto nada de eso.

Se te olvida que íbamos a tomar un café y platicar Nami – dijo volteando a verla con su característica sonrisa.

Nami sudo frió si se acordaba y siendo alguien tan astuta como lo era la mujer se había esperado hasta que la chica se confiara y para poder tenerla frente a ella y solo poniendo atención a una cosa, sin ninguna distracción o molestia.

Eh… ah si claro el café que tonta soy jajaja – rió nerviosa ahora si no tenia escapatoria, solo rogaba por que no hubiera ninguno cerca hasta que se le ocurriera algo o se hiciera mas tarde.

Mira ahí hay uno muy tranquilo vamos – dijo entrado a una cafetería al aire libre, mientras Nami casi cae de espaldas.

No creía su mala suerte, parecía que a alguien allá arriba no le agradaba, o el destino no quería que evadiera esta plática.

Se sentaron y pidieron un café, Nami sabia que Robin por lo general daba vueltas a las cosas, al menos cuando estaban relajados y luego comenzaba a hablar del tema verdadero o de algo importante así que pensó en seguirle el juego y esperar que se hiciera lo suficientemente tarde como para irse.

_Una hora, si tal vez una hora y media será suficiente para poder salirme de esta con el pretexto de que ya es tarde – _pensó la navegante.

Bien ahora dime, ¿para quien quieres o querías verte linda? – pregunto directa.

Nami sintió como le caía un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, por que esta vez no rodeo el tema, era como si supiera lo que pensaba y le jugara la contraria de lo que esperaba, definitivamente alguien no la quería allá arriba.

Bueno ya sabes Robin a toda mujer le gusta verse linda.

Si pero no creo que solo lo hagas por eso, además decías que querías llamar al atención de alguien, acaso te gusta alguien de la tripulación – dijo tranquila.

Yoooo, como crees esos idiotas por favor – dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia.

Te seré sincera a mi si me gusta alguien de la tripulación – dijo seria.

¿Es enserio? – Nami ya lo sospechaba pero no sabia quien o si se lo diría la arqueóloga.

Si total somos mujeres ellos son hombres, es algo completamente natural, así que no tiene nada de malo.

Ah ¿y quien es?

Te lo diré si tú me contestas todo primero – dijo con su sonrisa.

Oye eso es chantaje – le reclamo la peli naranja.

Y tu sabes mucho sobre eso verdad – le dijo con burla, a lo que Nami no supo contestar y se quedo callada.

Esta bien, te responderé en todo lo que pueda o quiera – dijo de mala manera – pero no tanto por el chantaje si no por que somos amigas.

Bueno entonces dime te gusta alguien de la tripulación.

Si.

El cocinero-kun acaso.

Sanji-kun será muy guapo y muy amable conmigo pero solo es un buen amigo y no es mi tipo, creo que quiere algo mas que a mi – dijo señalando mas su cuerpo.

Si creo que en eso tienes razón y que tal nariz larga-kun.

Ussop, por favor es también un buen amigo, además a el le gusta un chica de su pueblo.

Entonces el doctor-san.

Robin me viste cara de zoofilica o que crees que soy esa chica rara de los piratas del tramposo aquel de Foxy – le dijo indignada.

Bueno el gusto se rompe en géneros además era una simple broma, dudo que sea Franky puesto que el se acaba de unir y además es muy mayor, y dudo que te gusten tan exhibicionistas, aunque tu también lo seas – dijo sonriendo.

Si pero solo en broma y además hay que aprovechar lo que tenemos.

Eso nos deja con solo 2 posibles opciones puesto que se que no seré yo.

Pues claro que no serias tú, que tengo bien definidos mis gustos te he dicho.

Entonces ¿quien te gusta? ¿Zoro o Luffy?

Bueno veras… - dijo nerviosa ante la pregunta.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10

**DESCUBRIMIENTO Y ACEPTACION**

Quisiera poder responderte - fue lo único que dijo antes de ocultar la vista bajo sus cabellos.

¿A que te refieres con eso? no me digas que te gustan los dos – dijo Robin con un cierto tono de reproche en su voz.

Supongo que si aunque uno mas que el otro – aun con la vista fija en la mesa como si fuera algo realmente interesante.

¿Quien mas que el otro? y ¿por que? – dijo a manera un poco severa.

Primero respóndeme quien te gusta de la tripulación.

Y para que quieres saber mi respuesta ¿afectara en algo lo que tu digas?, acaso si digo a uno de esos dos tu dirás al otro para que no tengamos problemas y te resignaras – dijo molesta por lo que decía la chica.

No cambiara mi respuesta.

Y como estaré segura de eso.

Mira escribiré aquí el nombre de quien me gusta en este momento y lo abrirás tu – dijo mientras escribía en una servilleta.

Muy bien te lo diré – dijo mientras tomaba la servilleta entre sus manos – a mi me gusta Zoro – dijo levemente sonrojada y apenada.

Nami no dijo nada solo se quedo callada.

¿No me dirás quien te gusta a ti? – cuestiono viéndola.

Acabas de contestarte tu sola – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Robin entendió a lo que se refería así que rápido abrió el papel y vio el nombre de Zoro en el, no sabia que hacer o decir.

Mientras regresemos al barco más precisamente al momento en el que Luffy le dijo a Zoro que si estaba celoso, segundos después de haber recapacitado la información en su cerebro lo único que pudo decir bueno más bien gritar fue un "que".

Luffy se partía de risa con la cara de Zoro, hasta que este le pego en la cabeza para que se callara.

Tonto como se te ocurre decir eso.

Jijiji parece ser la verdad – dijo sobándose el golpe – pero aun no me has contestado.

Zoro se puso nervioso aunque no tenia caso mentirle – y si es así que.

Entonces si estas un poquitín celoso por que este mas tiempo yo con ella que tu cierto – dijo con esa mirada picara.

Cállate, si un poco, ustedes parece que se gustan por como están todo el tiempo desde hace unos días.

Solo platicamos.

Y esa obsesión por querer salvarla en Enies Lobby, por algo así yo diría que te gusta.

Jajajajaja no mal entiendas las cosas Zoro, lo hice por que es nuestra nakama y necesitaba nuestra ayuda, además por otra razón.

¿A si? Y ¿Cuál es esa otra razón? – dijo volteando a verlo esperando una respuesta convincente.

Por que ya sabia que a ti te gustaba ella y no podía dejar que la apartaran de tu lado jajá – dijo con toda naturalidad.

Pero que diablos dices como lo sabias, es decir, acaso era tan obvio o algo – dijo avergonzado por haber sido descubierto.

No, pero te conozco bien como para saberlo, además esa desconfianza que le tenías sabía que no era normal, o que al menos no era por lo que tú dijeras, tú no eres así.

Ya veo para parecer un tonto eres muy observador Luffy.

Oye mas respeto soy tu capitán – le decía mientras inflaba los cachetes como un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

Si si lo que sea capitán.

¿Entonces si te gusta Zoro?

Y si es así que, no tiene nada de malo, es una mujer muy hermosa además de inteligente.

Jajaja que bueno oye como soy capitán de un barco yo podría casarlos verdad.

Zoro se fue de espaldas y se levanto dándole unos buenos golpes a Luffy.

No te pases Luffy – le grito ya desesperado pero con un gran color rojo por toda la cara.

Jajaja solo es broma, vaya tu no aguantas nada

No quiero que le digas nada me entendiste.

Si lo entendí si alguien se lo dirá serás tu mismo, o te acobardas

Yo nunca me acobardo en nada Luffy me oíste en nada, y si claro que lo diré.

Que bien eso es lo que esperaba de mi segundo de abordo jajaja.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio y comenzaron a platicar de mas cosas, de repente Zoro quiso cambiar el tema.

¿Y tu? te gusta alguien verdad – dijo cambiando ahora los papeles.

Si – dijo como si nada.

Como puedes decir eso tan a la ligera parece que no te lo tomas en serio.

Es que no tiene caso negarlo si ya lo sabes.

Tienes razón por cierto te quería decir algo que escuche.

Hola chicos ya volvimos – grito Chopper subiendo al barco.

Tan rápido, vaya que son veloces – dijo Luffy asombrado.

Pos no es por presumir pero en mi pueblo me decían "Ussop el rayo", era tan rápido como la luz, daba 100,000 vueltas a mi isla en un parpadeo – decía el mentiroso.

En serio, increíble Ussop – dijo el pequeño doctor.

De verdad le crees si es obvio que miente, aunque si es rápido pero cuando se trata de escapar, pero no más que la luz – dijo Franky.

Ohhh – dijo decepcionado el reno.

Y no llegamos antes es que ya es demasiado tarde al menos han pasado 3 horas desde que nos fuimos, por cierto donde están mis chicas no las veo – dijo el cocinero algo triste por no tener a las chicas de la tripulación cerca.

No han vuelto – dijeron Zoro y Luffy al unísono.

Y ustedes par de idiotas aquí sentados sin preocuparse ni nada mis chicas podrían estar en peligro – grito alterado el rubio.

Estamos aquí por que Nami nos dijo que no nos moviéramos y para cuidar el barco – dijo Luffy muy tranquilo aunque se le notaba un poco preocupado cosa que no paso desapercibida por Zoro y Franky.

Bien hagamos un equipo de rescate quien sabe en que peligros estarán - lloriqueaba el rubio – allá voy Nami-swan y Robin-chwan.

No hace falta Sanji-kun - decía Nami mientras subía al barco seguida por Robin.

Que bueno que están bien mis señoritas – decía el rubio acercándose con sus típica mirada de corazón y moviéndose como un fideo.

Si Sanji lo que sea – dijo a manera cortante mientras pasaba por su lado.

Bien entonces iré a hacer la cena para mis chicas – dijo el cocinero mientras desaparecía rumbo a la cocina.

Y así Franky, Ussop y Chopper se fueron a descansar o acomodar las cosas que habían comprado, el ultimo en irse fue Zoro que tras ver a las chicas supo que algo no estaba bien puesto que ambas chicas lo vieron de manera extraña, pero diferente cada una y bajaron la vista, el ultimo en estar ahí fue Luffy.

¿Que paso por que tienen esas caras? – pegunto curioso el joven.

Nami levanto la vista hasta ver a los ojos de su capitán y la desvió rápidamente y se fue a rápido a su habitación, solo quedaron Robin y Luffy en cubierta.

¿Que paso Robin? ¿por que Nami hizo eso? y ¿por que están tan extrañas? – pregunto un poco preocupado el chico de goma.

Lo siento Luffy tengo que pensar unas cosas y hablar con Nami – dijo mientras pasaba por el lado de su capitán, este la retuvo del brazo - son cosas de mujeres – dijo pero con una sonrisa fingida, cosa que no paso desapercibida, consiguiendo así que Luffy la soltara.

Y ahora tú – dijo el chico mientras iba a la cocina.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11

RECHAZO

Todos fueron a cenar excepto por las chicas que le dijeron a Sanji que ya habían comido en una cafetería antes de volver al barco.

Afuera de la habitación de la navegante se encontraba la arqueóloga.

_Deberé entrar, no lo se, aunque tengo que aclarar varias cosas con ella, no tengo otra opción si retraso esto podría haber mas problemas_ – pensó antes de tomar y girar el picaporte de la puerta.

Al entrar vio a la pelirroja acostada al parecer llorando.

¿Por qué lloras Nami? – dijo acercándose a la chica.

Nada Robin ni yo lo se, me siento un poco mal – dijo sin verla a la cara.

¿Por que te fuiste así de con Luffy?

No lo se, solo quise hacerlo.

Y ahora que haremos a ambas nos gusta la misma persona – dijo con un poco de tristeza y pena en sus palabras.

No lo se, no quiero hacer esto una competencia, pero supongo que no hay de otra cierto, supongo que tendrá que elegir el – dijo aun llorando.

Si te entiendo será cuestión de esperar o preguntarle directamente.

Oye Robin estos días que has estado con Luffy ¿por que ha sido? – pregunto limpiándose algunas lagrimas y viendo a la mujer.

Es solo por que platico de algunas cosas con el, me divierto mucho es muy alegre.

Ah pensé que el que te gustaría seria el, como los veía muy juntos.

Jajá si verdad pero su corazón ya esta ocupado al parecer – dijo viendo a la chica de reojo sin que esta se diera cuenta.

Nami solo bajo la vista y volvió a acostarse – lo se – dijo de manera débil con la voz entrecortada.

A Robin le sorprendió un poco esta respuesta.

Hablare con Zoro – dijo aun recostada la navegante – será mejor para quitarnos de dudas y no hacer alguna estupidez además el Log Pose tardara 4 días en cagarse.

Entonces que no haya resentimientos por cualquier decisión que tome Zoro, de acuerdo Nami – dijo la mujer tendiéndole la mano a manera de trato.

Esta bien Robin tendremos que soportar su decisión por mas que nos guste o disguste pero no nos enojaremos entre nosotras – estrechando su mano.

Oo0oO

A la mañana siguiente Nami despertó decidida confiaba en que Zoro la quería y por mas que le doliera a su amiga tendría que saber la respuesta y salió de la habitación dando un gran suspiro hoy se aclararían muchas cosas para ella.

Decidió que lo mejor seria preguntárselo después de comer y que ya hubiera entrenado así que pensó en tomar el día con calma.

Primero paso por un lado del barco al otro buscando algo para hacer vio a Luffy, Ussop, Franky y Chopper jugando cartas así que decidió verlos un rato.

Debía admitir que le divertía ver a los chicos jugar y tan tranquilos, su vista se centro en Luffy de verdad era muy ingenuo a la hora de jugar siempre terminaba perdiendo, el chico siempre la lograba tranquilizar cuando estaba nerviosa y debía admitir que lo estaba y mucho en ese momento por lo que iba a preguntarle a Zoro, después de un par de juegos decidió ganarles un rato para pasar el tiempo mas rápido, ¿como lo hacia? nadie de la tripulación sabia ni siquiera la misma chica pero siempre terminaba ganando, les gano las siguientes 6 partidas hasta que Sanji les llamo a desayunar.

Ussop y Chopper se fueron rápido a la cocina mientras que Luffy se paro antes que Nami y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse esta la acepto sin dudar y justo cuando se levantaba el chico resbalo con las cartas que estaban tiradas por el suelo yéndose de espaldas y trayéndose a la navegante consigo.

Luffy abrió los ojos solo para ver a Nami muy cerca de su rostro muy roja ninguno podía reaccionar y no se soltaban todavía de la mano, hasta que Franky que veía toda la escena de los chicos hizo como que aclaraba su voz solo para hacer que reaccionaran, los dos al darse cuenta de su situación se levantaron rápido pero aun sin soltarse de la mano Franky volvió a hacer unos ruidos y esta vez señalando sus manos, se soltaron rápido y se miraron primero el uno al otro un gran sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y luego desviaron la vista a direcciones opuestas saliendo ambos rumbo a la cocina mientras que el cyborg sonreía.

Estos niños – fue lo único que dijo antes de ir rumbo a la cocina.

Después de un desayuno normal, bueno tan normal como lo puede ser para esta tripulación, con Luffy robando comida y Sanji regañándolo entre risas de todos, cada quien decidió ir a descansar un poco para bajar la comida, Luffy decidió pescar un poco mientras los demás dormían o platicaban, era demasiado temprano como para ir a la ciudad puesto que no necesitaban algo, ya irían un poco mas tarde.

Viendo el buen día que hacia decidieron que lo mejor seria comer en la isla mas bien hacer un picnic (no se si se escriba así) en Salv.

Todos bajaron del barco para ir buscando un buen lugar y preparar cualquier cosa que se necesitara, ya que Nami les había dicho que tardarían 3 días en la isla Luffy y Ussop querían hacer una fogata.

Después de comer y platicar un momento el espadachín decidió volver al barco a entrenar Nami vio esta como su oportunidad dejo pasar unos minutos para ir al barco con el pretexto de que iba al baño, Robin la miro decidida y solo suspiro resignada.

_Es el momento de la verdad esto lo decidirá todo_ – pensó.

No tienes de qué preocuparte, me preocupa mas ella – dijo Franky ya platicando con Robin mientras los demás veían como Luffy y Chopper se ponían unos palillos en la nariz y empezaban a bailar.

Por que lo dices – dijo extrañada.

La chica no sabe ni lo que quiere, es como si no estuviera segura de lo que va a hacer o no fuera realmente lo que quiere hacer – dijo con calma y en cierta seriedad.

Crees que hiera sus sentimientos.

No lo creo, estoy seguro.

Te preocupa que el espadachín la hiera.

Se que no será la intención de Zoro pero lo hará al menos se que no sufrirá mucho y que habrá gente apoyándola y que el no la abandonara – dijo volteando a ver a su capitán.

Tú también lo sabes.

Ja por favor si es muy obvio, lo que no se es por que no lo aceptan.

Si verdad.

Mientras tanto en el barco Zoro estaba levantando sus pesas.

Oye Zoro.

¿Que quieres Nami?

Quiero saber una sola cosa y espero me respondas con toda la verdad.

Mmm que es.

Yo… bueno… quiero saber si yo… - dijo nerviosa la chica.

Habla de una buena vez mujer.

¿Quiero saber si yo te gusto? por que tu a mi si.

En ese momento cayeron sus pesas por la sorpresa, Zoro volteo a verla, se acerco a ella y mirando a los ojos el dijo.

No – fue su respuesta tan seca – lo lamento Nami tu no me gustas, solo eres mi amiga es todo, no lo tomes como que te odio no es así a veces me molestas pero no te odio solo no me gustas.

Yo… ¿pero por que? Creí que te gustaba o por que me decías de esas dos razones de que no me detenías de darte golpes, dímelo – decía entrando en llanto.

No puedo, en parte debo reconocer que tienes razón al hacerlo para que nos calmemos pero te pasas en ocasiones.

Por que no puedes decírmelo.

Por que no puedo lo lamento.

La chica se dio vuelta para salir corriendo, Zoro se dio cuenta y la sujeto del brazo.

Antes de que hagas una estupidez pon atención a tu alrededor y encontraras tu respuesta, pero tu ya la sabes la has sabido desde hace mucho tiempo cierto, entonces por que no quieres aceptar ese sentimiento Nami.

Eso a ti que te importa – grito soltándose del brazo y saliendo lo mas rápido que podía.

Zoro solo bajo la cabeza – tonta - murmuro antes de volver a tomar sus pesas - el se encargara, solo acéptalo Nami tu lo amas por mas que lo quieras negar – dijo mientras volvía a su entrenamiento.


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12

**QUE SE DEN CUENTA**

Nami bajo rápido del Sunny, Luffy vio que venia pero que venia corriendo y con la cabeza baja, paso corriendo por donde se encontraban los demás, Luffy puedo ver lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Nami – dijo mientras comenzó a correr para alcanzarla.

Ussop, Sanji y Chopper también se levantaron para ir tras la navegante pero unos brazos los detuvieron.

Déjenlos el capitán puede encargarse de esto – dijo con calma Robin.

Pero Nami-san estaba llorando tengo que ir a consolarla – decía molesto el rubio de tener que dejar ir solo a Luffy.

Tu no vayas, tu solo iras para intentar aprovecharte de la situación pervertido – dijo Franky.

Creo que iré a hablar con el espadachín – dijo Robin mientras se levantaba.

No es necesario que te le acerques a ese marimo mi querida Robin-chwan, yo le daré su merecido por atreverse a hacer llorar mi Nami-san – dijo molesto el cocinero y ya tomando camino hacia el barco, pero fue detenido por Franky.

Te dije que no te movieras, en estas situaciones se necesita un toque mas sutil algo más femenino no solo llegar y dar patadas a lo loco – dijo el cyborg.

Pero… pero… no me da confianza dejar a ese baka con Robin-chwan – decía casi llorando y muy alteado el rubio.

Tranquilo cocinero-kun, puedo cuidarme sola y si necesito ayuda te la pediré – dijo con su típica sonrisa, cosa que hizo que el cocinero se moviera como fideo haciéndole más difícil a Franky el sujetarlo.

Muy bien mi querida Robin-chwan estaré aquí esperando tu señal para ir a rescatarte como tu caballero de brillante armadura – dijo solemne y tomando una posición de espera, los demás solo lo veían con pena.

Gracias – y fue rumbo al barco.

**Oo0oO**

Mientras tanto Nami seguía corriendo sin rumbo fijo por toda la isla no sabia a donde ir solo quería alejarse por unos momentos de ahí, no sabia que Luffy la seguía preocupado por ella.

**Oo0oO**

Mientras en el Sunny Robin llego a con Zoro.

Tu también viniste, ¿es el día de molestarme mientras entreno o que? – pregunto molesto el espadachín mientras seguía levantando pesas.

Vine a preguntar que fue lo que paso aunque creo que es obvio por la reacción de Nami y por lo que tenia planeado hacer o preguntar hoy.

Tu lo sabias, y aun así dejaste que lo hiciera ¿en que estabas pensando? – dijo molesto mientras la volteaba a ver.

En que ella tiene que afrontar las cosas, y creo que era la única manera en que se daría al fin cuenta, de quien la quiere y a quien quiere realmente.

No hacia falta que hicieras esto para que ella se diera cuenta de a quien quiere y lo sabes.

¿Tú también lo sabes?

Si, la otra vez la escuche muy preocupada por el, siempre se preocupa por el no importa la situación, lo que no entiendo es por que se niega eso a ella misma solo se lastima y también al tonto aquel a que llamamos capitán.

Aun son muy jóvenes y sus corazones se confunden con gran facilidad.

Je lo mas gracioso de todo es que ambos saben lo que sienten el uno por el otro, supongo que ya le habrás aclarado eso a Luffy tantas veces que has hablado con el cierto.

Si desde el primer día que me contó todo sobre la tripulación y como se sentía respecto a la navegante.

Aun sabiéndolo tienen miedo de que al decirlo el otro se aparte de su lado por no corresponder sus sentimientos al menos eso es lo que creo.

Y tu desde cuando lo sabes.

Pues si Luffy ya te contó todo debes saber de cuando Nami nos traiciono, pues desde ese momento lo supe desde que vi su cara cuando le sugerí que consiguiéramos otro navegante alguien mas confiable y el me dijo que solo la quería a ella, o como quería golpear a Johnny por decir que nos traiciono, por que le dio su sombrero a Nami y el no hace eso por nadie, y la cara llena de odio cuando fuimos a Arlong Park, desde entonces comencé a sospechar, aunque comencé a dudar poco antes de que llegáramos a Arabasta.

Ya veo, ¿y dime por que le dijiste que no a la navegante?

Bueno ese es mi problema no crees.

Por que no me lo dices – dijo mientras se acercaba al espadachín.

Yo…yo bueno… olvídalo no puedo entrenar así – dijo dejando sus pesas y saliendo lo mas rápido que podía ante una sonrisa entre picara y coqueta y un cierto toque de satisfacción que mostraba la cara de Robin.

Al bajar del barco Sanji se lanzo contra el con una patada pero Zoro alcanzo a defenderse con su espada maldita.

¡¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa cocinero pervertido?! – grito molesto por el ataque sorpresa.

Es por haber hecho llorar a Nami-san, estúpido marimo – dijo molesto el cocinero.

Tu no sabes ni lo que esta sucediendo y atacas que cabeza de mostaza tan idiota eres.

Cállate, que usare una de tus espadas para cortarte lechuga ambulante.

¡Deténganse! - gritaban al unísono Chopper y Ussop escondidos detrás de Franky.

Suficiente Doce Fleur – dijo la arqueóloga al tiempo que aparecían doce brazos, que inmovilizaron las piernas brazos y sujetaron de la cabeza a los dos rivales.

Esta bien, solo por que lo pide Robin-chwan – decía el cocinero con ojos de corazón.

El espadachín solo se resigno y enfundo sus espadas.

Una vez sentados todos volvieron a comenzar los problemas.

Muy bien marimo dime que le dijiste a Nami-san como para hacerla llorar de esa manera – dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Eso a ti no te importa cabeza de mostaza.

No me provoques así que dínoslo.

No lo haré, dame una razón para tener que hacerlo.

Ya veo solo eres un cobarde que le gusta hacer llorar a las hermosas mujeres indefensas, que lastima me das – dijo intentando herir el orgullo del espadachín y valla que lo consiguió.

No te atrevas a llamarme cobarde maldito acosador de mujeres, y Nami no tiene nada de indefensa o ya olvidas quien es la que nos pega – le grito molesto.

Aun así no tenias por que hacerla llorar, cobarde asqueroso.

Ella salió llorando por que le dije que no me gustaba y no quería tener una relación con ella, estúpido cocinero pervertido.

A Ussop y Chopper se les quedo la sorpresa mientras a Sanji se le había caído el cigarrillo.

Diablos – dijo repasando sus palabras recién dichas, otra vez la lengua lo traiciono.

Que dices que mi Nami-san estaba interesada en ti, y tu la rechazaste – esta vez el rubio no sabia si matar al espadachín por hacer llorar a la navegante o dejárselo pasar por no haberla correspondido pensado que hacia tendría mas oportunidad.

¿Pero por que la rechazaste? Bueno comprendo que no te guste su forma de ser pero no deja de ser muy atractiva, solo puedo pensar en dos opciones o te gusta otra mujer o eres… – el narizón no termino la frase ya que la katana maldita estaba apuntando a su cuello, este comenzó a sudar frió al ver la cara de asesino de su amigo – es broma Zoro como podría un bravo guerrero del mar como yo el capitán Ussop dudar de tu hombría, así que por favor ya guarda esa cosas que me da mucho miedo – dijo ya temblando.

Entonces te gusta otra mujer - dedujo Chopper al ver que el espadachín no era de "ese bando".

Pero si no es Nami entonces solo queda… - todas las miradas se posaron en Robin que los veía con una de sus normales sonrisas aunque un poco apenada.

Yo digo que el marimo si es de esos, ya que es muy animal como para decirle algo lindo a una mujer, además de que seria muy cobarde para besar a alguien tan hermosa como Robin-chwan.

Suficiente ya me hartaste con decir eso de que soy cobarde mira y aprende espanta mosquitos – dijo al momento de levantarse dirigirse a Robin y tomar su rostro acercándolo al suyo.


	13. Chapter 13

Cap. 13

**¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

Maldito marimo – dijo Sanji al ver que intentaba besar a Robin, estaba a punto de pararse para patearlo cuando la risa toma control sobre el y vuelve a caer sentado en su lugar.

Y no era solo Sanji ya que también los demás hombres presentes de la tripulación se partían de risa puesto que el espadachín no se podía mover, sus manos no dejaban de temblar y estaba completamente rojo, ninguno de los presentes creyó llegar a ver al famoso, poderoso y temible cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro, el hombre que soñaba con ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, el hombre que se había enfrentado a el Shichibukai "Hawk Eye" Mihawk y sobrevivió para contarlo, aquel que había derrotado a innumerables enemigos poderosos ya fueran piratas o marines, todo esto sin una sola pizca de temor, pero se ponía a temblar como un niño por el solo hecho de estar punto de besar a una mujer, aunque había que tener en cuenta que se trataba de una mujer realmente hermosa, todos estallaron de risa ante esto.

Cállense idiotas – les grito todavía rojo de la vergüenza.

Que gracioso, has hecho tantas cosas y no puedes ni besar a una mujer, no me digas que eres un cobarde – dijo una suave voz en su oído – vamos demuestra que eres todo un hombre espadachín – dijo con una sonrisa y un poco de anhelo Nico Robin.

No dejare que nadie me llame cobarde y menos tu – le dijo molesto por la ofensa a su orgullo.

Entonces demuéstrame lo contrario.

Yo….

Me decepcionas espadachín no sabia que eras un cobar… – no pudo terminar la frase puesto que unos labios se posaban salvajemente sobre su boca.

Ahora todos se quedaron callados por el asombro ni siquiera Sanji reacciono, las mandíbulas de todos estaban hasta el suelo, ya que el espadachín en su desesperación beso a Robin de una forma impresionante.

Después de un corto momento se separa de ella y viéndola a los ojos le dijo – te dije que no dejaría que me llamaras cobarde de nuevo – dijo intentado hacer una mueca de burla pero esta se le desvaneció en cuanto vio la sonrisa en la cara de la arqueóloga, sabia que algo no estaba bien.

Si harás eso cada vez que te llame de esa manera entonces lo haré mas seguido, Zoro – le dijo con calma y un poco de sonrojo.

Un momento proceso las palabras aunque no solo fue el, sino todos los que la habían oído primero procesaron el hecho de que al parecer quería mas besos por parte del peli verde, ante esta primera y rápida deducción Sanji comenzó a llorar a lagrima viva, después la segunda deducción llamo a Zoro por su nombre no por su puesto en el barco como a la mayoría.

Todos estaban sorprendidos sabían que eso solo significaba un gran aprecio por el espadachín.

¡¡MARIMO DESGRACIADO AHORA SI TE MATO!! – le grito Sanji.

Zoro ni siquiera presto atención a Sanji, estaba demasiado sorprendido la mujer al fin lo había llamado por su nombre y no por ese estúpido sobrenombre de espadachín, bueno es cierto que es un espadachín pero por algo le habían dado nombre como para que alguien no lo usara y le dijera solo su puesto o trabajo.

Franky comenzó a reír puesto que el ya sabia de esto y además le resultaron muy graciosas las caras de sus nakamas.

Necesito una cerveza - dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al barco.

A donde crees que vas no dejare que hayas besado a Robin-chan y te vayas tan tranquilo.

Por si no te diste cuenta a ella le gusto o al menos no sentí o vi que se resistiera en ningún momento y yo no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

Si claro pues yo te haré arrepentir.

No me molestes cabeza de mostaza.

Ya quisieras marimo estúpido de todas maneras solo lo hiciste para que no dijera nada, no por tu propio gusto – dijo menospreciando al espadachín.

¿Y si lo hice por mi propio gusto que?

Acaso me dirás que te gusta Robin, ja como si pudiéramos creer que un tonto espadachín como tu se pudiera enamorar de una bella mujer como Robin-chan.

Y si fuera eso que me harías espanta mosquitos.

¡Quieres decir que si te gusta Robin! – grito el pequeño reno.

Zoro reacciono – maldición yo y esta bocota debí ser mudo o estudiar para mimo y así no hablar – se regaño.

Robin solo se sonrojo y volteo a otro lado nadie la miraba a ella solo a Zoro aunque Franky si la vio.

Marimo estúpido – mientras se lanzaba a atacarlo con sus patadas.

Ya deja de molestarme cocinero pervertido – dijo mientras se defendía con sus espadas.

Ya deténganse - por favor decía Ussop abrazado de Chopper.

Si, ya no más por favor chicos – decía el pequeño reno muerto de miedo.

Suficiente niños - dijo Franky interponiéndose entre los dos.

Apártate de en medio cyborg exhibicionista - dijo un muy molesto cocinero.

Zoro ni siquiera se dignaba a hablar estaba demasiado confundido y ocupado pensando en lo que acaba de decir o pasar con la arqueóloga como para que le importara una simple pelea con Sanji.

Me voy al barco - dijo el espadachín tomando camino de nuevo al Sunny aun con los gritos e insultos del cocinero.

Tengo que hablar con el – dijo Robin levantándose y yendo tras el espadachín.

Pero Robin-chwan por que pierdes el tiempo con ese marimo idiota e inculto, yo puedo hacer todo lo que tú quieras – dijo Sanji con un poco de nerviosismo por lo que fuera a decir la mujer.

Lo siento cocinero-kun, pero debo arreglarlo yo sola además es por mi culpa y por mis sentimientos que paso esto – dijo mientras desaparecía camino al barco.

No Robin-chwan me ha dejado por ese estúpido marimo eso no es posible y yo tanto que la quiero – decía mientras lloraba a chorros el cocinero.

Pero Sanji tu eres así con todas las mujeres, siempre dices que las quieres – dijo Ussop.

Poco después se hallaba Ussop con tremendas lesiones en toda la cara y su cabeza siendo pisada por Sanji como si intentara apagar uno de sus cigarrillos.

Tu que sabes del amor maldito narizón remedo de pinocho – dijo molesto mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

Ahhh Ussop no te mueras – decía alterado el medico.

Puedo ver la luz al final del túnel, veo a muchas personas con alas – decía delirando el artillero.

Ahhhh un medico un medico por favor.

Tu eres el medico - Chopper le recordó Franky dándole un coscorrón.

Ah si es cierto – y dicho esto comenzó a atender al artillero.

Mientras en el Sunny.

Maldición por que hice esa estupidez de besarla y por que ella reacciono así como queriendo más que un simple beso o al menos uno que no fuera tan forzado, maldición no entiendo a las mujeres ni a mi mismo en ese tema – gritaba el peli verde.

No se por que lo habrás hecho pero yo aun quiero un beso de verdad no uno que sea solo para callarme – dijo con calma la arqueóloga.

Yo… bueno este… - comenzó a sudar frió el joven.

Oh vamos o necesitas que te diga cobarde para que te de valor para hacerlo – pregunto con burla la morena.

No necesito de algo así para besarte.

Entonces por que no lo haces

Lo dices como si fuera algo muy fácil.

Y que es lo difícil de esto

Que yo no soy así

Yo creo que es otra cosa, pero supongo que no me lo dirás.

Tienes razón no te lo diré.

Que miedoso eres Zoro, esperaba más de ti.

De repente a Zoro le vino a la mente la imagen de Luffy riéndose de el por cobarde le dijo que se lo diría y ahora no se atrevía a hacerlo vaya que era un cobarde.

Sabes por que me resulta difícil Robin, por que me gustas por eso me parece difícil – otra vez abrió la boca sin pensar – maldición, creo que me cortare la lengua con mis espadas un día de estos – dijo golpeándose la frente.

¿Lo dices en serio Zoro? – le pregunto aun escéptica la mujer y ciertamente muy sonrojada.

Ehh – volviendo a la escena actual – bueno yo… si es enserio – dijo volteando a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo – no dejare que Luffy se burle de mi por no haber dicho esto – pensó por ultimo antes de sentir como unos labios se posaban delicadamente sobre los suyos.

Pues que casualidad tu a mi también – le dijo con su sonrisa aunque mas feliz que de costumbre.


	14. Chapter 14

Cap. 14

**Huida**

Mientras con Luffy y Nami.

Nami seguía corriendo sin parar, sus piernas ya estaban cansadas al igual que sus ojos de tanto llorar, decidió parar bajo un gran árbol a descansar un poco, justo se había detenido y recargado en su tronco cuando las lagrimas seguían fluyendo sin control.

Nami – al oír su nombre volteo a ver quien lo decía mas como un susurro que hablándole a ella, se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su capitán muy cansado aunque tal vez no tanto como ella, obviamente la había seguido desde que paso por un lado suyo en el barco pero ella no se había dado cuenta.

¿Qué quieres Luffy? – le dijo sin ánimos y de manera entrecortada debido a su llanto.

¿Qué te paso? ¿Por que lloras? – le pregunto con calma mientras se sentaba a su lado.

No te importa Luffy, son mis problemas no tuyos – le dijo con un poco de odio en sus palabras.

Pero quiero ayudarte.

Nadie te pide que lo hagas – Nami sintió un extraña sensación un dejabu (no se si así se escriba y significa un acto repetido) recordó a Luffy antes de darle su sombrero en Cocoyashi.

¿Por qué eres así Nami? – mientras desviaba la vista.

Yo solo… no quiero saber nada de nadie de Robín, ni de Zoro, y en especial de TI, no quiero saber nada por favor déjame sola.

No lo hare, sabes que nunca lo haremos nadie te abandonara.

Tu ya lo hiciste – dijo en un susurro.

¿Qué dijiste? no te escuche bien.

Nada, que me dejes sola es todo lo que quiero Luffy – le grito alterada la chica.

Nami por favor, estoy aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, no te quiero ver triste.

Pues entonces vete y así no me veras triste.

No seas tonta Nami por favor.

Mira quien habla de tontos.

Nami.

Que me dejes en paz.

Entiende que no lo ha… - pero fue interrumpido por una cachetada.

El chico toco su mejilla roja por el golpe y bajo la vista.

Nami se dio cuenta de lo que hizo esta vez era diferente a las otras ocasiones en que lo golpeaba su mano temblaba, reacciono se dio cuenta que lo había golpeado y se sintió realmente arrepentida, la única persona que intentaba ayudarla, la persona que arriesgo varias veces su vida para protegerla y ella lo trataba de esa manera tan cruel.

Lu... Luffy yo – antes de poder terminar su frase se levanto rápido y salió corriendo, no supo de donde saco las fuerzas para correr, siguió corriendo sin voltear atrás y las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, pero con mas intensidad que antes.

Luffy reacciono después de que Nami saliera corriendo sabia que no podía dejarla andar por ahí sola y en ese estado era posible que le pasara algo y si eso sucedía el no se lo perdonaría.

Se levanto rápido y aun con la mano en la mejilla busco a su navegante, pero no la encontraba con la mirada, de repente volteo hacia el puente Evol la vio cruzándolo a gran velocidad, así que sin pensarlo fue tras ella.

¡Maldita sea, Nami por favor espera! - grito el chico mientras la seguía.

Nami al fin llego a Civ, entre toda la gente seria fácil perder a Luffy y poder estar un rato sola, se fue a los lugares mas concurridos que encontró para poder escaparse de la mirada del chico que estaba segura aun la seguía.

No supo como pero termino en lo que parecían los barrios de mala muerte de la ciudad, así que decidió avanzar con calma y poner atención a todo su alrededor.

Creo que será mejor que tenga preparada mi arma – se dijo a si misma buscando su arma – diablos debí dejarla por salir así de rápido, en que diablos estaba pensando para haber dejado mi Perfect Clima Tact, ah cierto ya recordé estaba pensando tanto en escapar de Luffy que ya ni siquiera lo recordaba – dijo con cierta tranquilidad y tristeza en sus palabras.

Sera mejor que me vaya de aquí rápido – pensó mientras comenzaba a tomar rumbo a la parte mas tranquila de la ciudad.

Miren que tenemos aquí – escucho una voz con cierto tono divertido – vaya que hace un preciosidad como tu en un lugar como este, buscabas hombres de verdad acaso para pasar un buen rato – dijo con burla y lujuria el hombre - pues no busques mas que los has encontrado.

Ja, ya quisieras infeliz – le dijo Nami de mala gana y pasando de largo.

A donde crees que vas, crees que nos puedes despreciar así de fácil e irte sin tu castigo – dijo otro sujeto mientras la tomaba del brazo se veían muy borrachos los sujetos que en total eran 4.

Suéltame desgraciado.

Oye yo la conozco es de la banda del Mugiwara No Luffy, es Nami "La gata ladrona", vale 16 millones de Berris.

Mmm mira que interesante, les parece si la entregamos y reclamamos su recompensa – a lo que los demás asintieron - pero antes divirtámonos con ella.

Dijo mientras la atraía hacia si con fuerza – vamos no digas que no quieres, si se te ve en la cara que lo deseas jeje – dijo viendo a Nami la cual estaba comenzando a ser consumida por el miedo – vamos - dijo mientras le comenzaba a tocar la pierna y rasgaba su blusa.

¡¡Que creen que están haciendo desgraciados!! – grito furioso Luffy.

Es…es mugiwara no Luffy – grito uno al momento que recibía un puñetazo del mencionado.

Eh tranquilo amigo no vamos a hacerle nada, mira aquí esta tu amiga – dijo mientras se alejaba a paso lento de Nami.

¿Nami te encuentras bien? – pregunto Luffy acercándose a la chica, pero justo cuando Nami iba a decir algo uno de los sujetos salto hacia Luffy para matarlo con una espada.

El chico de goma rápido reacciono y lo evadió, pero al quitar a Nami de peligro el fue herido en el brazo.

Bien matémoslos y cobremos 316 millones – dijo uno mientras el resto desenfundaban sus espadas.

Luffy intentaba esquivar los ataques lo mejor que podía para evitar que Nami fuera herida, ya que esta todavía no reaccionaba, recibiendo así varios cortes aunque no graves, pero no se dio cuenta cuando golpearon a Nami con la empuñadura de una de las espadas dejqandola inconciente.

Malditos – dijo mientras recargaba a Nami en una pared - ahora verán Gomu gomu no muchi (látigo) - y con una patada arrojo a todos contra la pared y logrando también que tiraran sus armas, una vez teniéndoos acorralados y sin sus armas se acerco a ellos tronándose los nudillos.

Es… espera por favor – dijo uno muy herido.

No, gomu gomu no gatling gun – y comenzó a golpearlos sin piedad.

Una vez vencidos todos se acerco a Nami – ten – le dijo mientras ponía su camisa roja sobre Nami para cubrirla – será mejor que te lleve rápido al barco – dijo mientras comenzaba a correr rumbo al Sunny.

Momentos después en el Sunny.

Estas preocupado por ellos cierto – decía Robín con calma mientras con una taza de café se acercaba a Zoro, el cual estaba recargado sobre la barandilla del barco observando y esperando a que llegara la pareja.

En parte si, aunque se que sabrán salir de cualquiera problema, total con el ingenio de Nami y esa fuerza y gran suerte de Luffy todo puede pasar.

Si supongo que tienes razón.

Mientras tenemos que calmar a los demás en especial a Sanji que anda lloriqueando todo el tiempo.

Si pero eso se debe a nosotros también – dijo con una sonrisa la mujer.

Je tienes razón que mal perdedor, en fin y como ya sospechaba el sobre lo de Nami y Luffy se ha de sentir peor.

Si tienes razón, mira ahí vienen.

¿Pero que…? – dijo Zoro al ver a Luffy con Nami en brazos.

Luffy subió con clama al Sunny y fue directo a la habitación de Nami ignorando las miradas y peguntas alarmadas de los demás tripulantes, una vez ahí solo la dejo en su cama.

Chopper revísala – dijo sin rodeos ni expresión el chico mientras salía.

Si, pero Luffy tu también tienes heridas y de hecho tu estas sangrando Nami solo parece inconsciente, seria mejor si te reviso a ti primero – sugirió el reno.

Solo haz lo que te digo Chopper – dijo cabizbajo y terminando de salir de la habitación mientras todos lo veían.

Ya afuera se encontró con Zoro.

¿Oí, Luffy que fue lo que paso con Nami? – pregunto Zoro.

Pero en lugar de recibir una respuesta recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de Luffy.


	15. Chapter 15

Cap. 15.

**Fuerzas colisionan**

Zoro apenas y logro sostenerse de la barandilla para no caer por un costado del barco.

¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Luffy?! – pero al ver a su capitan no supo por que pero instintivamente tomo sus espadas y adopto posición de defensa.

Luffy ni siquiera se había movido solo había bajado el puño con el cual había golpeado a Zoro, pero no se veía diferente, el sombrero tapaba gran parte de su rostro y no mostraba señas de querer tomar posición de ataque, solo estaba ahí parado.

Aun así Zoro no abandono su posición de defensa en ningún momento, algo no estaba bien con Luffy y el lo sabia.

Luffy cálmate, debemos hablar – dijo con calma pero preparado para cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer el chico.

Rompiste tu promesa – fue lo único que dijo antes de lanzar otro puñetazo pero fue evadido por Zoro.

De que hablas, yo no he roto ninguna promesa nunca – dijo confundido el espadachín.

Si lo hiciste, te lo pedí, no, te lo ordene y aun mas me lo prometiste – dijo molesto y comenzando a lanzar mas golpes.

¿Pero de que hablas? – dijo mientras evadía algunos golpes y detenía otros con el lado sin filo de sus katanas.

Hablo de Nami.

Ya veo es sobre eso – dijo enfundando sus espadas y dejando de evadir los golpes recibiendo 2 en el estomago, lo cual hizo que perdiera el aliento y cayera arrodillado.

No es sobre eso, es sobre ella – dijo molesto acercándose al espadachín.

Luffy déjame explicarte – dijo mientras se apoyaba en una de sus espadas ya enfundada.

No hay nada que explicar, no pongas excusas – dijo listo para darle un golpe – gomu gomu no… - decía mientras estiraba su brazo.

¡Niño estúpido te dije que me dejes explicarte! – le grito golpeando a Luffy con una de las fundas de sus katanas, tumbando a Luffy del barco, y haciendo que cayera en la isla.

Cállate – dijo estirando su brazo hasta alcanzar a Zoro y tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa, y atrayéndolo el.

Idiota aun no sabes nada de lo que ha pasado – le dijo golpeando con una funda el brazo de Luffy y una vez suelto le dio otro golpe al estomago.

Lo único que se es que la hiciste llorar.

Al parecer solo entenderás a golpes – dijo poniéndose su banda en la cabeza y desenfundando sus espadas.

Vamos – dijo Luffy listo para pelear.

Tora Gari – dijo mientras en un rápido movimiento se lanzaba contra Luffy.

Luffy apenas y lo evadió – gomu gomu no pistol – dijo lanzando un golpe que Zoro apenas y esquivo por la cercanía entre ambos.

Gomu gomu no stamp – dijo lanzando una patada en línea recta.

No creas que eso me golpeara – dijo evadiéndola y corriendo hacia Luffy.

Gomu gomu no muchi – dijo moviendo su pierna ya estirada en forma horizontal, con lo cual pudo golpear a Zoro arrojándolo unos cuantos metros.

Ahora veras – dijo levantándose rápidamente y corriendo hacia Luffy.

Gomu gomu no yari – dijo lanzándose hacia Zoro con sus piernas por delante.

Zoro logro evadirlo y justo cuando estaba al nivel de Luffy.

Tatsumaki – con lo cual genero un tornado que arrojo a Luffy por los aires.

Ya en el aire Luffy grito – gomu gomu no storm – y lanzo varios golpes hacia Zoro.

Mientras en tierra Zoro adopto posición y - Nittouryuu… Nanajuuni Pondou Hou! (cañón de 72 libras) – dijo lanzando una onda de energía.

El choque de ambos ataques genero un gran estruendo el cual oyeron el resto de los tripulantes del Sunny y salieron a ver que sucedía, solamente Chopper se quedo ya que seguía revisando a Nami.

La sorpresa de todos fue grande al ver a ambos chicos levantándose apenas del suelo, cansados y heridos.

Acabemos con esto – dijo Zoro mientras acomodaba sus espadas – Embima Yonezu…

Luffy estiro sus brazos lo mas que pudo mientras corría hacia Zoro – Gomu gomu no…

¡Oni Giri/ Bazooka! – gritaron respectivamente a la hora de atacar.

El impacto fue enorme, las ventanas del Sunny comenzaron a temblar incluso parecía que se fueran a romper, el mar se agito y el aire dejo de soplar.

Ambos seguían ahí haciendo fuerza para empujar a su oponente.

Sabes esto me recuerda a esa pelea que dejamos inconclusa en Whisky Peak – dijo Zoro.

Si – fue lo único que dijo Luffy.

Después de tanto ambos se dejaron caer rendidos por el esfuerzo, pero aun tenían fuerzas para un último golpe, que seria el decisivo, así que se levantaron listos para el ataque final.

Justo estaban por impactarse cuando unos brazos aparecieron repentinamente de la nada y los detuvieron a milímetros el un del otro.

¡Ya deténganse ambos! – grito Robin – este no es momento para estar peleando.

Ambos la ignoraron y siguieron ejerciendo mas fuerza para alcanzar a dar el golpe.

No puedo creer que estén heridos o cansados, tienen la fuerza suficiente para dificultarme el sostenerlos – dijo con gran esfuerzo Nico Robin mientras seguía intentando detenerlos.

Pero las fuerzas de Robin tenían un límite, y al fin Robin no tuvo más opción que desvanecer sus brazos y contemplar el impacto de los chicos.

Sus ojos demostraban una gran fuerza, furia y determinación, al fin ambos puños habían impactado en la cara de su respectivo rival, permanecieron así por segundos que parecieron horas contemplando a su rival y a si mismos en los ojos de este.

No podían negarlo ambos eran increíblemente fuertes, determinados y tercos, sin mencionar que ambos eran unos grandes idiotas, uno se comportaba como un niño de 5 años, mientras que el otro no sabia en que dirección se encontraba su derecha, pero habia algo mas que compartían un gran respeto mutuo, un gran cariño el uno por el otro, lo cual forjo una gran amistad entre ambos.

Pero compartían algo mas un gran amor por esas dos mujeres que conocían, Luffy por Nami y Zoro por Robin, ambos comenzaron a caer sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlos por mas tiempo, caían lentamente con sus puños aun en el rostro del otro, estuvieron de rodillas un segundo cuando mucho, en el cual vieron al otro, fue una ultima mirada antes de caer, y sin mas cayeron de espaldas victimas del cansancio, ambos quedaron recostados boca arriba sobre la fresca hierba.

Perdona Luffy, no era mi intención hacerla llorar – decía apenas Zoro debido al cansancio.

Lo entiendo me contaras todo después, y perdona tu también no se que me paso, no sabia lo que hacia – dijo también cansado y un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento.

Supongo que es lo que hace el amor je – dijo con su sonrisa maliciosa.

Jijiji hablando de eso – levanto un poco la cabeza para poder ver a Zoro, luego volteo a ver a Robin que se veía un poco preocupada y otra vez vio a Zoro – no eres un cobarde y me contaras también "eso" - dijo con su típica.

¿Eh?, contarte "eso" y como que cobarde, no me digas que tu…- dijo mientras veía a su capitán con una cara de sorpresa y confusión.

Luffy solo sonrió mas y con una mirada picara dijo – me refiero a tu y Robin, y además fui yo quien le sugirió que te lastimara el orgullo si no nunca harías o dirías nada y por como te ve creo que ya se dijeron las cosas jijiji – sonrió el capitán.

La cara de Zoro cambio repentinamente volviéndose completamente roja.

Niño tonto, tu fuiste el que planeo esto, no sabes todas las vergüenzas que pase – le dijo molesto.

Jajaja descuida no me des las gracias.

Si no fuera por que estoy cansado te daría una paliza.

Jajá ya quisieras idiota cobarde – dijo levantándose de un salto y sacando la lengua.

¿Cómo me llamaste? – dijo furiosos Zoro levantándose rápidamente.

Idiota y cobarde - repitió haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

Ahora veras – dijo lanzándose hacia el.

Primero atrápame – dijo mientras comenzaba a correr siendo perseguido por Zoro.

Vuelve aquí imbécil – dijo persiguiéndolo.

Esos dos son unos monstruos, mira que semejantes heridas y aun así levantarse y comenzar a jugar – dijo resignado Ussop mientras los veía correr de un lado a otro – monstruos – dijo por ultimo.

Aquí el que parece monstruo con esa narizota eres tu – le gritaron al unisonó Luffy y Zoro.

Son solo un par de idiotas – dijo Sanji mientras prendía un cigarrillo y comenzaba a fumar.

Aun son unos niños, pero tienen una gran amistad – dijo llorando Franky, Robin solo sonrió.

Aunque uno de esos niños ya es tu hombrecito jeje – le dijo Franky ya normal a Robin, esta solo se sonrojo y siguió viendo la escena.

Mientras en la habitación de Nami esta comenzaba a despertarse, aunque con una cara un poco extraña.


	16. Chapter 16

Cap. 16

**Razones**

Nami despertó se le veía alterada y en parte asustada y nerviosa.

Nami que bueno que despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto el medico pero se sorprendió un poco al verla – Nami ¿Qué te pasa? te ves pálida – pregunto alarmado.

Luffy – dijo en un susurro la chica - ¡¿Dónde esta Luffy?! –le pregunto alterada tomando al pequeño doctor y levantándolo como si lo amenazara.

Nami tranquila Luffy y los demás están afuera – le dijo muy nervioso y asustado aunque se sorprendió al ver la cara de Nami llena de preocupación.

Al escuchar esto Nami se calmo - que alivio, un momento ¿Dónde estoy?, el Sunny, mi habitación – de repente una pequeña gota cayo sobre su cabeza – mi gotera – dijo con una pequeña vena palpitando en su frente – Franky puede construir un barco, pero no es capaz de arreglar una mísera gotera – dijo molesta – oye Chopper ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – Dijo viendo su vestimenta – y ¿por que tengo puesta la camisa de Luffy?

No lo se el te trajo y me ordeno revisarte.

Esto tiene manchas de sangre – dijo la chica notando algunos puntos un poco mas oscuros en la camisa roja - ¿es de Luffy? - pregunto preocupada.

Creo que si el tenia algunas heridas cuando te trajo, le dije que lo revisaría a el primero por que tu solo tenias un pequeño golpe y estabas inconsciente, pero me ordeno revisar que tu estuvieras bien primero.

Luffy – susurro Nami preocupada mientras se sujetaba con más fuerza de la camisa de su capitán.

Debe estar afuera con los demás.

Si, vamos con ellos.

Al salir vieron la escena de Zoro persiguiendo a Luffy, mientras los demás los veían con diversión, pena o asombro (debido a su reciente pelea).

¡Chicos Nami ya despertó y se encuentra bien! – grito el pequeño de nariz azul.

Todos voltearon al momento viendo a Nami la cual se sonrojo un poco por la atención hacia ella.

Mi querida Nami-Swaaaan que bueno que te encuentres mejor ¿quieres que te prepare algo para que comas? – le pregunto el rubio con sus ojos de corazón y moviéndose como si fuera un fideo.

Nami que bueno que estés bien – le grito el artillero.

Suuuuuuper Nami – grito Franky mientras juntaba sus brazos para formar la estrella.

Gracias chicos.

Nami que bueno que no te haya pasado nada malo – dijo Robin.

Nami solo asintió y ambas se mandaron una pequeña mirada con la cual daban a entender que hablarían mas tarde.

Luffy y Zoro dejaron de correr y volvieron al barco.

Menos mal que no paso nada grave – dijo llegando Zoro.

Nami desvió la mirada – Si – dijo sin muchos ánimos.

Jijiji que bueno que estas bien – dijo llegando Luffy frente a ella.

Nami recordó su sueño y lo abrazo rápidamente sorprendiendo a los presentes.

¿Nami que pasa? – pregunto Luffy algo sorprendido y confundido.

Nami se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y se separo de el rápido.

Es que veras… ah si quería agradecerte por ayudarme y protegerme – le dijo sonrojada y desviando la mirada, aunque por dentro se encontraba aliviada de que su sueño solo hubiera sido una pesadilla.

Jijiji de nada sabes que siempre te protegeré – dijo feliz el chico.

Esta declaración sonrojo a Nami.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Chopper interrumpió.

¡Luffy tiene mas heridas que antes y parece que estas sangrando más! – le grito alarmado el pequeño medico.

¿En serio? – pregunto sin darle importancia.

¡Si idiota que no ves que estas herido anda y que te cure Chopper! – le grito Nami dándole un golpe.

Jijiji voy de inmediato Nami – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se iba con Chopper.

Todo pareció volver a la normalidad la cena transcurrió tranquila, Luffy ya se encontraba mejor solo tenia algunas cuantas banditas o gazas cubriendo algunas heridas, Zoro también tenia algunas y unos cuantos moretones también, esto le extraño a Nami pero no se sentía con ánimos de hablar aun con el.

La cena termino y todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Nami estaba por dormirse cuando alguien toco su puerta, ella fue a abrir, no se sorprendió cuando vio a la morena al otro del lado de la puerta, ella sabia que tenían que hablar y entre mas rápido mejor.

Hola Robin, tardaste un poco mas de lo que pensé pasa – le dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

Gracias Nami – dijo entrando – tarde por que estaba platicando con Zoro.

Ya son pareja cierto – dijo con una mirada baja.

Robin se sorprendió un poco – algo así – dijo un poco sonrojada.

Me alegro por los dos la verdad – dijo con total sinceridad y sentándose en su cama.

¿No estas molesta, ni con el, ni conmigo? - le pregunto Robin.

No por que recuerda que acordamos no molestarnos, aparte ya sabia que ustedes se gustaban, además me di cuenta de una cosa.

¿De que te diste cuenta?

De que no me gusta Zoro solo tome interés por el por que creo que me sentía abandonada – dijo con tristeza la chica – sabes, la razón por la cual salí corriendo no fue por que Zoro me rechazara, fue por que al decirle eso me di cuenta de que quería vivir una mentira, y por que sentí que me traicionaba a mi misma y a alguien muy especial para mi también – dijo sonriendo con tristeza – alguien que tampoco me corresponde.

Te refieres a Luffy cierto.

Si, se que para ti s fácil saberlo, así que no me sorprende que lo digas, creo que la razón por la que me interese en Zoro es por que se que a Luffy le gusta Vivi.

Te refieres a la princesa de Arabasta.

Si, sabes desde que conocí a Luffy me sentí rara a su alrededor mas tranquila y segura quería permanecer así por eso me fue muy difícil traicionarlo cuando robe el Merry y fui a con Arlong, yo quería volver a ser parte de la tripulación de Luffy, para volver a sentir esa calidez y tranquilidad, yo quería volver al lado de Luffy, por eso cuando lo vi en Kokoyashi, me alegre, pero me preocupe de que Arlong pudiera hacerle algo – la chica comenzó a llorar – no quería ver morir a alguien mas solo por protegerme, por eso quería que ellos se fueran, que el se fuera, cuando Arlong me traiciono Luffy fue el único que me siguió apoyando aun sin saber mi pasado, a el no le importaba eso, cuando me detuvo de seguir apuñalándome el brazo, supe que lo quería demasiado y que quería estar con el, pero fue hasta cuando me puso su sombrero que me di cuenta que no lo quería demasiado lo amaba, y que no quería estar con el necesitaba estar con el.

¿Entonces por que te gusto Zoro, y por que crees que a Luffy le gusta Vivi?

Creo que por que el es el mejor amigo de Luffy e inconscientemente pensé que si estaba con Zoro estaría mas cerca de Luffy, y se que a Luffy le gusta Vivi por que la apoyaba demasiado, ya no me prestaba atención como antes solo estaba con ella, eso me hizo sentir muy triste y hasta vacía por dentro, intente odiar a Vivi pero no podía ella era mi amiga y además no tenia la culpa de nada de lo que pasaba.

Eso crees.

Si, ese tonto, no se por que me enamore de el, solo sabe preocuparme siempre arriesgándose por los demás y terminando tan herido, quisiera que dejara de ser así no quiero que muera por eso – dijo llorando.

De repente una cachetada hizo que parara su llanto.

Robin ¿Por qué? – pregunto tocándose la mejilla adolorida, y llena de confusión.

No seas idiota Nami, pretendes cambiar las virtudes de las cuales te enamoraste de Luffy – dijo seria la mujer.

Robin – dijo comprendiendo – perdona, es solo que no quiero verlo mas herido – dijo lanzándose a los brazos de la mujer para llorar, Robin la recibió y dejo que llorara y se desahogara.

Ya Nami tranquila – la consolaba la mujer.

Si, gracias Robin – decía mientras se terminaba de limpiar las lagrimas – ahora dime como estuvo lo de Zoro.

Bueno… veras.

Después de un momento de contarle lo sucedido

Y entonces son pareja o no.

Ni yo lo se, ambos estamos de acuerdo en que nos queremos pero no hemos pensado mucho en eso por que no ha habido mucho tiempo.

Ya tendrás tiempo para pensar en eso por que las cosas ya se han calmado, me alegro por los dos, sabes que bueno que me atrajo Zoro y no alguien mas, ya que el es el único lo suficientemente sincero como para no aprovecharse.

Tienes razón – dijo riendo Robin.

Por cierto por que estaba herido Zoro tenia varios golpes, acaso peleo con alguien.

Si, se peleo con Luffy.

¿Pero por que?

Por ti claro, Luffy se molesto por que Zoro te hizo llorar o al menos fue lo que me dijo Zoro.

Ya veo siempre tan idiotas los dos nunca pueden solucionar nada mas que a golpes.

Si tienes razón, pero algo me preocupo.

¿Qué cosa?

Zoro me dijo que sintió un aura diferente en Luffy, una mas agresiva, algo impropio en el.

Nami solo bajo su mirada y recordó su pesadilla.

Por cierto Doctor-san me dijo que cuando despertaste te veías muy asustada y preguntando por Luffy, dime que paso ¿tuviste un mal sueño?

Si, y creo que será mejor que te cuente algo, tal vez muy importante que solo Zoro y yo sabemos - dijo de manera seria.


	17. Chapter 17

Cap. 17

**Advertencia**

Veras en nuestro viaje a Arabasta conocimos a Ace.

Te refieres a "Puño de fuego Ace".

Si el mismo es el hermano mayor de Luffy.

Impresionante, definitivamente tiene una familia y amigos únicos.

Si, de hecho Ace se encargo de varios barcos de Baroque Works en una ocasión.

Eso lo explica, solo uno de los primeros oficiales de uno de los 4 emperadores del mar Barba Blanca, podría hacer algo como eso.

Si bueno, veras el se encontraba en busca de un sujeto llamado Barba Negra y había recibido información de que se encontraba en Arabasta, pero era información falsa y decidió irse sin embargo la noche antes de irse.

-FLASH BACK-

Bueno será mejor que me vaya ahora – dijo Ace.

¿No te despedirás de Luffy? – pregunto Nami, que lo observaba.

Luffy y los demás a excepción de Nami y Ace se encontraban dormidos.

Si será mejor así, no me gustan las despedidas y a el tampoco.

Si tú lo dices.

Por cierto Nami quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante.

Si ¿de que?

Ven conmigo no quiero que los demás escuchen, tu también puedes venir Zoro se que estas despierto, también quería platicarlo contigo.

Zoro solo se volteo a verlo y se levanto, caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta una distancia en la cual nadie pudiera oírlos.

¿Sabias que estaba despierto? – pregunto el espadachín.

Si.

Y ¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos? – pregunto intrigada Nami.

Quiero pedirles un favor.

¿Cuál? – dijeron al unisonó.

Que cuiden de Luffy, puedo ver que los dos se preocupan mucho por el y como el es un imprudente y un poco tonto, no quiero que los meta en muchos problemas.

Claro que cuidaremos de el no tienes por que pedirlo – dijo rápido Nami.

Si pero además – la expresión de Ace cambio radicalmente a una mucho mas seria y sombría.

Zoro y Nami se dieron cuenta de esto y comenzaron a preocuparse.

¿Qué más quieres decirnos? – dijo Zoro, no creía normal que un pariente de su capitán mostrara una expresión tan seria.

Quiero… quiero que se cuiden de el – dijo al fin.

Pero por que lo dices Luffy nunca nos haría daño – dijo Nami que no creía en esas palabras las cuales le parecían absurdas.

Zoro estuvo de acuerdo con ella pero sabia que para que el hermano de su capitán dijera algo así debía haber buenas razones.

Bueno verán tal vez crean que Luffy es muy tranquilo y todo eso pero….

Pero que – dijo comenzando a desesperarse Zoro.

En nuestra familia me refiero a los portadores de la D. tenemos un gran problema.

¿A que te refieres? – dijo Nami comenzando a preocuparse por su capitán.

Tenemos un grave problema con el control de la ira, por así llamarlo, al menos eso me dijo el abuelo.

Jeez, conociendo a Luffy solo hará un berrinche y actuara como un niño enojado, y se le pasara a la hora de comer – dijo con burla y restándole importancia Zoro.

Nami en cambio se le veía pensativa.

Te equivocas Zoro, según me dijo el abuelo cuando realmente nos enfurecemos, nos volvemos completamente diferentes, no distinguimos de amigos o enemigos, además de que no nos enfocamos en solo en vencer al enemigo, lo hacemos sufrir de una manera horrenda haciéndole desear a cada instante la muerte y al final lo matamos sin compasión, pero además llegamos a un punto en el que no estamos satisfechos hasta haber acabado con todo lo que este en pie a nuestro alrededor, en otras palabras no tenemos aliados y no tomamos prisioneros – dijo con expresión seria dando a entender que no estaba bromeando en nada ni tampoco lo estaba exagerando.

No es posible – dijo Nami llevándose las manos a la boca para ocultar su sorpresa no se imaginaba a Luffy capaz de un acto así de despiadado.

A todos nos ha pasado excepto a Luffy por lo que veo.

Entonces tu ya has pasado por eso me refiero a que has perdido el control Ace – dijo Zoro.

Si – dijo bajando la mirada – de hecho fue en una pequeña isla, me apena decirlo pero mate a todos los que estaban ahí sin piedad alguna, aunque no se si decir que fue bueno o malo que solo hubiera marines y piratas en esa isla no había mujeres ni niños, si no creo que también hubieran corrido con la misma suerte, de hecho por ese suceso Barba Blanca me unió a su tripulación.

Ya veo – dijo Zoro.

Pero aun así estamos hablando de Luffy – les recordó Nami.

Lo se por eso me preocupo mas – dijo Ace.

Con que podamos detenerlo cuando nos intente atacar será más que suficiente – dijo Zoro.

Eso no es tan fácil como lo dices aun no conoces toda la fuerza de Luffy, es mas ni el mismo Luffy conoce todo su poder, y además eso no es lo que me preocupa, tu has visto las peleas de Luffy dime como quedan sus oponentes – le dijo Ace seriamente.

Muy mal heridos, pero eso que tiene que ver.

Ese es el problema, heridos no muertos, Luffy nunca ha matada a nadie en su vida, crees que podría ser fácil para el matar a alguien, o mas aun que llegara a matar a alguno de sus nakamas, si para mi fue difícil imagínate como seria para Luffy.

Tienes razón.

Por eso les pido que lo cuiden y que se cuiden de el, en especial tu Nami.

Yo ¿Por qué?

No es necesario que lo diga o si – dijo con una mirada picara.

Yo… bueno – dijo nerviosa y sonrojándose.

Bien, cuídense por favor.

Y así a la mañana siguiente se marcho el chico a continuar con su búsqueda de Barba Negra.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Eso fue los que nos dijo.

Crees que tenga algo que ver con lo que dijo Zoro sobre el comportamiento de Luffy.

Es lo mas seguro, tal vez se enojo por lo que me paso – dijo apenada y preocupada Nami

Pero al parecer se controlo y no llego a todo lo que dijo Ace.

Por el momento, la pregunta es ¿cuando llegara el momento?, o si estaremos preparados, no solo para calmarlo, salvarnos o enfrentarlo, si no también para apoyarlo si mata a alguien.

Crees que pierda el control no creo que llegue a eso, pero el capitán no es nada de lo que aparenta, y mas portando una D. en su nombre.

Si, hay que intentar mantenerlo tranquilo, no quiero que se comporte como dijo Ace.

No creo que alguno quiera, y para eso hay una buena solución.

¿Cuál?

Tenerte a ti fuera de peligro.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Por que eres muy importante para el.

Yo bueno… no lo se, eso espero – dijo muy sonrojada, y apenada, esperando que las palabras de su amiga fueran ciertas.

¿Y que mas soñaste? Dudo que solo por eso despertaras tan alterada y preocupada por Luffy.

Veras lo que te acabo de decir se relaciona con mi pesadilla, en mi pesadilla estaba con todos en el Sunny solo faltaba Luffy, el apareció con su sonrisa como siempre pero de un momento a otro algo paso, una sombra me cubrió, no podía ver nada, ya que pude ver con claridad veía a Luffy pero se veía tan diferente, pero lo que me preocupo es que había mucha gente tirada a su alrededor y entre todos estaban ustedes, me asuste mucho y lo primero que pensé fue en lo que nos dijo Ace, intente acercarme a el, pero el me grito que no lo hiciera, y me dijo que corriera, no me importo y me acerque mas a el pero cuando estaba por tocarlo el me miro con unos ojos llenos de furia, y se abalanzo contra mi pero antes de llegar vi sus ojos volver a la normalidad y soltar algunas lagrimas, en ese instante desperté muy preocupada no sabia si había sido sueño o realidad.

Entiendo cualquiera estaría alterado después de eso, bueno mejor descansa has tenido demasiadas emociones para un día – dijo retirándose Robin.

Si gracias – y cerro la puerta y se dispuso a descansar.

Ya afuera la mujer salió a la barandilla del barco muy preocupada.

Unos brazos la rodearon ella no necesitaba ver quien era.

Y que te conto Nami – le pregunto Zoro mientras la abrazaba.

Sobre lo que les dijo Ace, y sobre su pesadilla.

Ya veo entonces yo tenia razón.

Si, crees que debamos decirle a los demás.

No, si se enteran comenzaran a tratar diferente a Luffy o incluso a temerle – dijo preocupado por su capitán.

Se ve que te preocupas por el, por algo eres su mejor amigo – dijo volteándose para verlo.

Jeez, más que su amigo a veces me considero su niñero – dijo con burla.

Si tu lo dices, aunque aun así es tierno de tu parte Zoro – le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios – solo esperemos que el capitán no tenga muchos problemas.

Tranquila yo me encargo se lo debo de todas maneras, protegeré a Luffy, y por lo tanto también a Nami – dijo Zoro con calma y orgullo en sus palabras.

Ah ya veo – dijo cabizbaja Robin al no verse contada entre los protegidos.

Y más importante todavía te protegeré a ti aun mas no importa que pase, tu eres a quien más protegeré – le dijo tomándola delicadamente de la barbilla y dándole un beso.


	18. Chapter 18

Cap. 18

**Superar**

Bien entonces será mejor que tengamos mucho cuidado – dijo con calma Robin mientras se recargaba un poco en Zoro.

Bueno solo tengamos un buen pedazo de carne a la mano y se lo damos para que se calme jeje – dijo con burla el espadachín.

Zoro hablamos de Luffy nuestro capitán no de un perro – le dijo Robin a manera de reproche.

Pero debes admitir que se comporta a veces así por más capitán que sea.

Tienes razón – dijo mientras comenzaba a reír.

Creo que deberíamos ir a descansar aun me duelen los golpes que me dio Luffy.

Si y todavía te ves agotado, realmente Luffy es muy fuerte.

Si, si lo que sea yo soy y seré mas fuerte que el.

No lo se.

Desconfías de mí - le dijo ofendido el espadachín.

No es eso es solo que entiendo que tu no hayas peleado con todo tu poder por no querer lastimarlo pero eso que dijo Ace de que ni el conoce toda su fuerza es de preocupar.

Si lo se, en fin ve a dormir tengo que vigilar hoy.

Bien te veo mañana, y hablaremos de NOSOTROS con mas calma – le dio un beso en los labios y se marcho rumbo a su habitación.

Zoro se quedo estático – hablar de nosotros – dijo completamente rojo – aun no me acostumbro a eso, pero bueno mejor pienso en eso mañana – y se fue a su puesto.

Ya en su puesto Zoro no podía conciliar el sueño como siempre lo hacia cuando le tocaba vigilar (o en cualquier momento que no estuviera peleando), solo recordaba las palabras de Ace y las recién dichas por Robin.

Ser mas débil que Luffy, eso puedo aceptarlo, pero debo volverme mas fuerte para lograr mi sueño y y también debo volverme mas fuerte que Luffy para lograr detenerlo.

Salió del puesto del vigía y fue a la habitación de Luffy.

Entro sin hacer mucho ruido y lo vio ahí dormido a pierna suelta aun tenia las heridas de la pelea.

¿Realmente será mas fuerte que yo? no lo se, pero desde que me enfrente a Mihawk no me ponía nervioso en una batalla siempre estaba seguro de poder derrotar a cualquiera, bueno excepto por Enel pero a el no podía hacerle nada por su fruta del diablo, pero ni siquiera con el me puse nervioso, y en cambio con Luffy hace unos momentos me sentí…, no, no puedo admitirlo no pudo haberme causado esa sensación.

Decidió salir de la habitación pero al ver a su capitán solo puedo negar con la cabeza – no lo aceptare – estaba cerca de la puerta cuando.

No puedes dormir Zoro – le dijo Luffy tallándose un ojo puesto que acababa de levantarse.

¡¡Idiota no me asustes así!! – le grito el espadachín y decidió volver a la salida.

Perdón es que yo tampoco podía dormir.

Mmm creí que estabas dormido – le dijo aun a punto de salir por la puerta.

Me acababa de dormir, tenia apenas unos minutos dormido ni siquiera comencé a soñar cuando me despertaste, aunque tenia rato queriéndome dormir, bueno ya que estoy despierto iré a comer algo jijiji – dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando a la cocina.

Yo también voy – dijo siguiendo a su capitán.

Si, solo ten cuidado.

¿De que? – pregunto confundido, que peligro podía haber en ir a la cocina a tomar algo de comida en la noche.

Por la trampa que pone Sanji para que yo no robe nada – le dijo con una sonrisa infantil, y una sensación de miedo, mientras un gota resbala por la nuca de Zoro.

Idiota, como puedes caer en algo tan simple como esa trampa y más si la puso el idiota del cocinero pervertido.

Es que es muy rápida y no se de que lado saldrá siempre la cambia de lugar – le dijo deteniéndose frente a la cocina – entra tu primero Zoro.

¿¡Qué por que diablos yo!? – le pregunto molesto.

Por que te lo ordeno soy tu capitán, además es trampa de Sanji para ti será cosa fácil.

Si serás, esta bien - tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió.

Luffy inmediatamente aunque mas por instinto se hizo a un lado y se mantuvo a distancia de la puerta sabia que una vez abierta en la noche era peligrosa la cocina.

Ves Luffy no hay nada – y justo dio el primer paso al interior de la cocina la cual estaba a oscuras por que no estaban encendidas las luces.

¡¡¡PAAAAAAM!!! – se escucho finalmente.

Luffy sabía que era la trampa, era el ruido que lo atormentaba cada noche que quería robar comida, pero se alegro de no ser esta vez el atrapado, se extraño al no escuchar a Zoro.

Oh no Zoro cayo en la trampa – y entro rápido a la cocina y a tientas encontró con que encender las luces, al prenderlas se llevo una sorpresa.

Era esa cosa, la malvada trampa para ratones que había puesto Sanji para detenerlo, pero esta vez el atrapado era Zoro, no supo si reírse por la escena o ayudar rápido a su amigo inconsciente puesto que la trampa lo había tomado por sorpresa y lo hizo desmayarse.

Después de reírse un rato decidió sacarlo, lo hizo reaccionar de la única manera que conocía al estilo Nami, dígase a bofetadas hasta que reaccionara.

Y vaya que reacciono, en cuanto tomo consciencia lo primero que hizo fue darle unos golpes a Luffy.

Ya en el exterior del barco.

Ves te dije que esa cosa era peligrosa – le dijo el chico comiendo unas manzanas de un costal que se había robado de la cocina.

Si tienes razón – dijo comiéndose el también una.

Oye Zoro.

¿Que quieres?

¿Qué es lo que no podías aceptar?

A que te refieres Luffy.

En mi habitación antes de que te hablara dijiste que había algo que no podías aceptar, ¿Qué cosa es?

Nada Luffy, será mejor que te vayas a dormir, a mi me toca vigilar hoy.

Zoro sabes que puedes confiar en mi, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

Si lo se Luffy gracias, ahora mejor vete.

Y Luffy se fue a su habitación.

Realmente soy mas débil que el – dijo cabizbajo – pero no aceptare que me haya puesto nervioso, no aceptare que me haya… que me haya asustado su poder, lo superare.

Ahora recuerdo que Luffy una vez me dijo que después de mi batalla con Mihawk, "Hawk Eye" le pregunto su sueño y el le dijo ser rey de los piratas, Mihawk admitió que para ser rey de los piratas debería ser mucho mas fuerte que el.

Debo entrenar mas no dejare que nadie me supere, el ha superado sus limites a cada momento, y aun le falta mucho por demostrar de su poder, debo ser mas fuerte que el – dijo y fue a por sus pesas para entrenar.

Así que era eso – dijo mientras se comía otra manzana – lo lamento Zoro no tengo otra opción que ser aun mas fuerte para poder cumplir mi sueño, para cumplir mi promesa – dijo viendo su sombrero - y para protegerlos a ustedes mis nakamas, y para protegerla a ella – dijo viendo hacia la habitación de su navegante.

Zoro tu ya eres muy fuerte, pero no esta mal que te quieras superar, se que lo lograras – dijo Robin viéndolo entrenar desde la ventanilla de su habitación.


	19. Chapter 19

Cap. 19.

Trampa

La noche transcurrió tranquila y llego un nuevo día.

El primero en despertarse fue Luffy por alguna razón se sentía diferente desde que se había molestado no solo con Zoro sino desde que se había molestado con los sujetos que habían intentado abusar de Nami en Civ, era algo raro en el, no se sentía como el mismo sentía que algo se estaba comenzado a cambiar en su interior, y esto comenzaba a preocuparle.

Vio a Zoro que seguía practicando con sus pesas pereciera que no había dormido, decidió acercársele por que no tenia nada que hacer hasta que los demás despertaran y Sanji hiciera el desayuno.

Oí, Zoro ¿cuantas llevas?

Este se sorprendió y dejo caer su pesa.

No me sorprendas tonto – le grito.

Jijiji perdón, y ¿cuantas llevabas?

No lo se perdí la cuenta.

Tonto – le dijo Luffy burlándose.

Fue por tu culpa.

Ahh bueno, oye me ayudas a robar comida en lo que se despiertan los demás es que tengo hambre – le dijo con su sonrisa inocente.

Zoro tembló un poco y pensó en la trampa, no volvería a caer en eso – no lo hare.

¿Pero por que? No me digas que te da miedo la trampa – le dijo con mirada picara.

No para nada es solo que no tengo hambre - dijo mirando hacia otra parte.

Ves que esa cosa es malvada y yo la enfrento casi cada noche jijiji.

Y aun así no has aprendido a dejar de hacerlo cierto.

Bueno pues iré yo entonces – dijo volteándose pero fue detenido por una patada que impacto de lleno en su rostro.

Maldito volviste a asaltar la cocina en la noche – le dijo Sanji mientras prendía un cigarrillo – y parece que tuviste un cómplice – dijo viendo al espadachín.

Y que si fue así ceja afeminada.

Cállate marimo idiota.

Tenias que llevar al marimo para que te ayudara a salir mas rápido de la trampa cierto – le grito el cocinero a Luffy.

No, fue Zoro el que cayo en la trampa esta vez no yo – dijo con inocencia sin tomar en cuenta sus recientes palabras.

Zoro reacciono y le dio un golpe a Luffy - ¡Idiota no digas eso y menos a este cocinero pervertido! – le grito Zoro.

Sanji no se contuvo y comenzó a reír hasta el punto en que comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos dejo caer el cigarrillo y comenzó a sujetarse el estomago de la risa le había empezado a doler – JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, estúpido marimo caíste en esa tonta trampa – el ruido que hizo su carcajada despertó a los demás.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ussop restregándose un ojo, y atrás de el venían los demás.

El idiota del marimo cayo en la trampa que pongo para que Luffy no robe comida – dijo aun riendo el cocinero.

En serio JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – comenzaron a reír todos, incluso Robin.

Cállense malditos no se burlen de mi – les grito completamente rojo y avergonzado Zoro - ¿tu también Robin? – le dijo sorprendido a la mujer la cual intentaba disimular su risa tapándose la boca con su mano pero sin mucho éxito.

De Luffy no me sorprende pues es… bueno es Luffy pero de ti – dijo Ussop viendo con burla al peli verde.

Cállate idiota esa cosa me tomo desprevenido, te reto a que la superes.

Ja eso será fácil para el bravo capitán Ussop – dijo y tomo rumbo a la cocina, unos instantes después.

¡PAAAAAAAAM! – se escucho, Luffy se escondió detrás de Nami y la abrazo, y Zoro dio un paso hacia atrás al oír el ruido, esa cosa de verdad los había traumado.

¡Ayúdenme! – se escucho el grito de dolor de Ussop.

Ven que no es tan fácil – les dijo Luffy.

Nami no sabia que hacer tenía al chico a su espalda abrazándola, así que tembló un poco.

¿Tú también tienes miedo Nami? – pregunto inocentemente Luffy.

¿Po… por que lo dices? – le pregunto nerviosa y sonrojada.

Es que estas temblando.

Jeje dudo que sea por la trampa – dijo con picardía Franky mientras que Robin afirmaba con la cabeza y sonreía.

Yo… este… bueno – decía nerviosa la chica.

Aléjate de ella maldita goma con sombrero - le grito el rubio.

Ya quieto Sanji vamos a ayudar a Ussop - le dijo Franky sujetándolo y arrastrándolo hasta la cocina con los demás.

Entonces Nami tienes miedo – dijo volteando a ver a la chica para quedar frente a frente.

Yo… este… – no sabía que decir tenia al chico frente a ella incluso podía sentir su respiración en su rostro.

Mira ahora te has quedado sin palabras, así estuve yo las primeras veces que caía en esa cosa, es muy traumante – le dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

Tonto no es por eso, como una estúpida trampa como esa podría asustarme – le dijo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo tirado - voy a desayunar.

Nami, si le tienes miedo a algo dímelo, yo te protegeré – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Nami volteo a verlo, camino hasta el y se arrodillo a su lado - ¿en serio lo harás Luffy?

Claro que si, si quieres destruimos esa trampa para que no vuelva a asustar a nadie que quiera entrar a la cocina – le dijo con una doble intención.

Idiota tu solo quieres destruirla para poder robar comida sin problemas – le dijo dándole otro golpe que si lo dejo inconsciente – pero gracias por decir que me protegerás de todo lo que me de miedo, se que lo harás – le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se fue a la cocina.

En la cocina

Y dime Ussop que te pareció la trampa – dijo Zoro sacando al artillero de la malvada trampa.

Esa cosa es maldad pura, ni siquiera vi cuando se activo.

Je ustedes son un par de idiotas no se como han podido sobrevivir a este viaje si no pueden contra esa cosa tan simple.

Eso crees Sanji – dijo Zoro mientras miro la trampa y sonreía maliciosamente – ya veremos – dijo esto en un susurro que no fue escuchado por el cocinero pero si por la arqueóloga que estaba a su lado.

¿Qué tramara? – se pregunto Robin.

Por favor que alguien guarde esa cosa – dijo temblando Ussop y viendo la trampa.

Esta bien lo hare – dijo Franky tomando la trampa y saliendo de la cocina.

Voy al baño – dijo Zoro y salió después de Franky.

Bien preparare el desayuno – dijo Sanji con calma y preparando todo para cocinar.

Que bueno todavía no han desayunado – dijo Nami entrando a la cocina.

Te tardaste – le dijo Robin con mirada picara.

No es nada en serio Robin – le dijo nerviosa.

Tengo hambre – grito Luffy antes de entrar.

Pues te esperas idiota, apenas estoy preparando.

Esta bieeeeen, pero date prisa que si no moriré – dijo Luffy sentándose e inflando sus mejillas.

Listo - dijo Franky - guarde esa cosa hasta en la noche.

Debiste destruirla, es maldad pura – le gritaron Luffy y Ussop al carpintero.

Pero solo es una trampa para ratones gigante, están exagerando – dijo Chopper.

Es que tú no has sufrido como nosotros.

Después de unos momentos que pasaron entre risas y regaños - ¿oigan y Zoro? – pregunto Luffy.

Fue al baño – dijo Robin con calma y algo de curiosidad, dudaba que fuera cierto.

Je se habrá perdido – dijo Sanji sirviendo la comida.

Cállate idiota – le dijo llegando el espadachín.

Todos desayunaron con calma, una vez terminaron el reno de nariz azul hablo.

¿Donde estabas desapareciste durante casi una hora? – le dijo Chopper a Zoro.

Ehhh bueno pues – no se le ocurría nada – me perdí.

Que les dije el marimo es un idiota – dijo Sanji.

Zoro se levanto rápido de la silla y tomo a Sanji por el cuello - te dije que te callaras ceja afeminada que a ti no te están hablando – le dijo Zoro.

No me toques estúpido marimo – dijo apartando las manos de Zoro de su camisa y acomodándosela.

Sin embargo Nami y Robin pudieron ver un movimiento que los demás no por parte de Zoro pero prefirieron no decir nada a fin de cuentas sus intenciones tendría el espadachín.

Sanji al ver que todos habían terminado de comer decidió fumar un cigarrillo – que raro no tengo mas cigarros – dijo revisando sus bolsillos.

Ya te los acabas y ni siquiera te das cuenta te vas a enfermar – le dijo preocupado Chopper.

Déjalo eso seria lo mejor – dijo Zoro.

Cállate marimo, genial no tengo mas cigarrillos aunque juraría que tenia una cajetilla, tendré que ir por mas a mi habitación – dijo saliendo rumbo a su habitación.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le pregunto Nami.

Jeje ya lo veras – dijo con una gran sonrisa llena de diversión y un poco siniestra el espadachín.

Unos momentos después - ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAM! – se escucho en todo el barco.

¡¡¡MARIMOOOOO DESGRACIADOOOOOOO!!! – se escucho gritar a Sanji.

Eres malvado Zoro – le dijeron todos al saber inmediatamente lo que había pasado, y al ver a Zoro con una sonrisa de satisfacción y con algo entre sus manos.

Jejeje, lo se – dijo el espadachín satisfecho y jugando con la cajetilla de cigarros que le había quitado a Sanji.


	20. Chapter 20

Cap. 20

Paseo

Y que hacemos aun nos quedan unos cuantos días en esta isla antes de que se cargue el Log Pose – dijo Ussop.

¡Yo se, yo se! – gritaba Luffy pero era ignorado.

No lo se, ¿que seria conveniente? – dijo el pequeño Chopper.

¡Yo se escúchenme! – seguía gritando Luffy.

Que les parecería liberarme de esta cosa para empezar y luego matar al marimo desgraciado – les gritaba Sanji, aun atrapado en la maligna trampa para ratones.

Háganme caso o me tiro al mar – gritaba Luffy para llamar la atención y apoyado en la barandilla del Sunny amenazando con aventarse, pero seguía siendo ignorado.

Hagamos algo que de verdad sea útil, no debemos desperdiciar el tiempo – dijo Zoro ignorando al cocinero, y en parte también al capitán.

Oigan hablo en serio – grito Luffy, pero parecía que no existiera.

Mmm no lo se – dijo Franky.

Suficiente – y se aventó al mar.

Pero que diablos ¡Luffy!, Zoro sácalo rápido – le grito Nami.

Si ya voy y se arrojo al mar – sin pensarlo dos veces y sin fijarse.

Idiota a ese lado no al otro – le gritaron Nami, Ussop y Chopper.

¿Eh? – Zoro solo se mostraba confundido sin saber a que lado ir.

Genial, bonito novio te conseguiste Nico Robin – le dijo Franky cosa que hizo sonrojar a la morena en parte por vergüenza por que era su chico y en parte también por la estupidez que acababa de hacer.

Yo voy – dijo Nami y se arrojo a salvar a Luffy.

Lo tengo - dijo desde el agua – ayúdenos a subir.

Una vez arriba del Sunny.

No respira - dijo Chopper asustando a todos – tenemos que ayudarlo o morirá, un doctor, un doctor – dijo comenzando a correr de un lado a otro.

Tu eres el doctor – le gritaron todos.

Ehh si pero yo no le voy a dar respiración boca a boca – dijo deteniéndose y viendo a los demás, de hecho nadie pensaba o estaba dispuesto a dársela al chico del sombrero de paja, bueno casi nadie.

Robin y Franky voltearon rápido a ver a Nami.

Qué me ve… a no, eso si que no yo no le daré el boca a boca a este idiota – dijo nerviosa y sonrojada.

Vamos sabemos que quieres - le dijo Franky con burla.

Tu que sabes exhibicionista – le grito la navegante muy roja.

Mas de lo que crees niña – le contesto sin cambiar la expresión.

Pero es que no quiero que mi primer beso sea para salvar a alguien aunque se escuche egoísta quisiera que al menos estuviera consciente.

Pero si no lo haces, se va a morir, y no tendrás a quien darle ese beso – le recordó Robin.

Deja que se muera Nami-swan, es su culpa por lanzarse al mar, y si lo besas a el yo me lanzare al mar a cada momento – dijo el cocinero con su ojo de corazón.

Pero… pero – no sabia que decir la arqueóloga tenia razón como siempre – esta bien, si no tengo de otra – dijo acercándose al chico – bueno aquí voy – dijo juntando sus manos en su pecho lo cual hacia parecer esto un momento mágico, estaba acercando sus labios a los de Luffy y entonces… comenzó a golpearlo con ambas manos en el estomago hasta sacarle toda el agua – listo - dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

O_o – es la cara que pusieron los demás.

Ay, me moría – dijo Luffy recobrando la consciencia, y terminando de escupir un poco de agua.

Idiota por que te lanzaste al mar, sabes que no puedes nadar – le grito Nami mientras lo tomaba como muñeco de trapo y lo sacudía.

Es que nadie me ponía atención, y tengo una idea de que hacer – dijo Luffy todo mareado ..

Y cual es tu idea torpe – decía Nami para ocultar lo preocupada que había estado.

Es que yo y Zoro no hemos ido a Civ, al menos no a ver, y pensé que si podíamos ir ahora nosotros – dijo viendo a su navegante y suplicándole prácticamente.

Bueno supongo que tienes razón y es justo, esta bien iremos de nuevo a Civ, para que se diviertan los niños – dijo Nami.

Oye a quien le dices niño – le reclamo Zoro.

Bueno yo y el cocinero nos quedaremos aquí – dijo Franky – sirve que ustedes se divierten sin que el este de mal tercio - le susurro Franky a las chicas - o peleándose con ustedes – le dijo esto a los chicos.

Gracias Franky nos vamos – dijeron y se fueron todos rumbo a Civ.

Maldito carpintero libérame de esta cosa, quiero ir con mis chicas – le dijo el cocinero.

No lo hare hasta dentro de un rato así les habrás perdido el rastro.

Y a ti que te importa idiota.

Es que lo que pasa entre esos cuatro es algo que me toca el corazón – dijo comenzando a llorar.

Estas loco idiota, ahora libérame – le grito el cocinero.

Mientras con los demás.

Bien entonces ¿a donde quieren ir? – pregunto Nami.

Yo iré a los bares a tomar algo – dijo Zoro.

Bien yo iré contigo – dijo Robin, consiguiendo que el espadachín se pusiera nervioso, sabía que iban a hablar sobre ellos.

Bien ¿y ustedes? – pregunto Nami a Ussop y Chopper.

Nosotros solo iremos por ahí, de seguro encontramos algo divertido en que entretenernos un rato – dijo Ussop comenzando a entender lo que pasaba entre sus cuatro nakamas.

¿Y tu a donde quieres ir Luffy? – pregunto Nami volteando a ver a su capitán.

Vamos a ver toda la ciudad Nami – dijo y tomo a la chica de la mano y comenzó a correr rumbo a Civ.

Espera idiota no me jales – le gritaba la navegante, aunque se podía percibir un poco de alegría y diversión en sus palabras.

Bien vámonos también nosotros – dijo Zoro comenzando a caminar.

Zoro, Civ queda hacia el otro lado – le dijo la arqueóloga.

Eh – dijo rojo, otra vez había hecho el ridículo.

Ven yo te llevo - dijo tomándolo del brazo y comenzando a caminar.

Jeje sabia que pasaba algo entre ellos – dijo Ussop una vez se alejaron lo suficiente.

¿Y nosotros que haremos Ussop? – le pregunto el pequeño reno.

Ir a divertirnos y no estorbar a ninguna de estas parejas en sus citas.

Mientras con Robin y Zoro.

¿Y hacia que bar quieres ir? – le pregunto Robin aun tomándolo del brazo.

No se tu eres la que ha venido antes así que tu recomiéndame uno – le contesto Zoro.

Pues la primera vez que vine no puse atención a algo como eso.

O te parece si mejor no vamos a ningún bar y nos quedamos tu y yo solos un rato – le dijo Zoro volteándola para que quedara frente a el y abrazándola – y no se que mas se te ocurre - le dijo levantando la cara de la chica y dándole un beso apasionado.

Si podríamos hablar de una vez – dijo con una sonrisa la morena.

Zoro sintió como le caía un balde de agua fría – hablando de arruinar el momento – pensó el chico – mejor vayamos primero por unas cervezas – dijo tomando camino de nuevo – necesito una cerveza muy fría para poder hablar de esto – pensó el chico.

Robin solo sonrió sabia que este tema aun lo ponía nervioso.

Con Nami y Luffy

Increíble, es enorme – dijo el chico asombrado apreciando por primera vez la ciudad.

Si es enorme pero ya la habías visto – le dijo Nami a su lado.

Ehhh, es que no puede verla bien, estaba demasiado preocupado como para poner atención a esto – le dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

Perdón, por eso – dijo Nami sonrojada pero con un sentimiento de culpa.

No hay problema Nami – dijo acercándosele y poniéndole su sombrero a su navegante – te protegeré, si tu estas en peligro nada es mas importante que salvarte jijiji.

Nami se sonrojo – bueno entonces vamos a divertirnos – dijo comenzando a correr con el sombrero de Luffy puesto – primero atrápame.

Oí espera – le dijo Luffy feliz y persiguiéndola.


	21. Chapter 21

**Cap. 21**

**Citas (Nami & Luffy)**

Jajaja vamos Luffy no creí que fueras tan lento – le grito la chica con el sombrero puesto y corriendo.

Oye espera Nami es que no me puedo mover tan fácil entre tanta gente – le gritaba el chico intentando alcanzarla.

No pongas excusas.

Espérame.

Jajá – estaba divirtiéndose como no lo hacia en mucho tiempo, en compañía del chico siempre podía estar feliz.

De tanto correr Nami no se dio cuenta en que momento perdió a Luffy – jajá ese tonto ya me perdió será mejor que lo busque – dijo pero al voltearse choco con otras personas.

Auch, perdón no me fije – dijo levantándose, no era su estilo el disculparse aunque tuviera la culpa pero se sentía demasiado feliz como para discutir con alguien en ese momento.

Niña tonta no ves que estamos ocupados - dijo un hombre mientras sujetaba con mas fuerza a uno de sus amigos el cual se veía muy mal herido para que no cayera – calma amigo casi llegamos al barco y en cuanto sepamos quien te hizo esto el capitán se encargara de el.

Es… espera – le dijo difícilmente el hombre al que sujetaba – esa niña… fue su capitán el que me hizo esto – dijo señalando a Nami.

Esta lo reconoció era uno de los hombres que la habían atacado el día anterior - ¡TU! – le grito Nami.

Así que fue su capitán, lo pagaran niña – dijo de manera amenazante.

Si quieres algo con Nami primero conmigo idiota – dijo Luffy llegando al lado de su navegante e interponiéndose entre ella y el otro sujeto.

Ja no perderé el tiempo con ustedes basuras – le dijo con superioridad.

¿Basura? Como te atreves idiota, un momento – Luffy reconoció al tipo que estaba cargando – oye yo lo conozco es uno de los del otro día, ¿Qué te paso? – dijo mientras con su dedo picaba las heridas.

Deja de hacer eso imbécil - grito furioso el otro piratahaciendo esa cara donde tiene colmillos, meintras su compañero casi se desmaya de nuevo por el dolor.

Jijiji, perdón no crei que fueran tan débiles – dijo cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

¡¿Cómo te atreves niño?! – le grito furioso el otro hombre y desenvainando su espada.

Mejor no nos molestes y encárgate de tu amigo, no creo que sea buena idea dejar asia tu nakama – le dijo de manera mas seria Luffy pero aun con una sonrisa – además no estamos molestando y se lo merece por meterse con mi tripulación y en especial con Nami.

Maldito lo pagaras – le dijo difícilmente el pirata semi inconsciente y se fueron.

Creo que será mejor que no nos separemos Nami – le dijo Luffy mientras la abrazaba – y así no volveré a perderte de vista jiji.

Lu…Luffy – dijo la chica nerviosa mientras sentía el cálido cuerpo de su capitán y se relajaba al sentirse protegida.

¿Qué pasa Nami?

Nada tontito vámonos – le dijo recargándose mas en su capitán y decidiendo disfrutar el momento.

Y ¿A dónde quieres ir Nami?

No se tu eras el interesado en venir, supongo que como no has visto la ciudad debemos dar un paseo supongo que encontraremos algo que hacer.

Esta bien, vamos navegante.

Caminaron unas horas admirando la ciudad los dos, Luffy en cualquier tienda que pasaba terminaba con la cara pegada al vidrio del aparador donde veía todas las cosas nuevas y divertidas según el, Nami no sabia si verlo con pena o ternura era como un niño para ella.

Oye Luffy vamos a comprar ropa por favor.

¿Pero que no viniste a eso hace unos días? – dijo haciendo un puchero, ya que sabia que ese tipo de compras con la navegatne eran costosas y desgastantes para el pobre que le tocara cargar todo.

Si pero quiero que me acompañes para ver cual te gusta a ti – le dijo con mirada coqueta.

Ehhh… si esta bien – dijo muy nervioso y completamente rojo.

Bien y después iremos a comer algo para que veas que no soy tan mala, te parece.

Claro vamos rápido a tu ropa Nami.

Nomas por la comida se animo, si será – pensó la chica mientras seguía a un sonriente Luffy.

Ya en la tienda de ropa.

Dime que te parece este – le pregunto la chica modelándole un conjunto de blusa y falda.

Muy bonito Nami.

Y este.

Muy bonito también Nami – el chico mostraba una cara de fascinación absoluta, su navegante se veía hermosa con cualquier prenda que se pusiera.

Luffy este es el quinto que me pruebo y siempre dices lo mismo, como voy a elegir uno si no sabes otra respuesta.

Es que todos se ven muy bonitos.

Si esta ropa hace ver linda a cualquiera – dijo admirando la blusa.

No creo que sea eso, creo que eres tu quien hace ver bonita a esa ropa jijiji – le dijo con total sinceridad e inocencia consiguiendo un violento sonrojo por parte de la chica que prefirió comprar lo que se había probado y salir rápido de la tienda, arrastrando con ella al moreno.

¿Por que nos vamos?

Es solo que ya encontré suficiente ropa, y algo más – esto último lo susurro mas para ella que para el chico, se sentía muy contenta por lo que le acababa de decir Luffy.

Como quieras ¿ya podemos ir a comprar algo de comer?

Esta bien, ¿Cuánta carne vas a querer?

La verdad no quiero carne.

La pelirroja se extraño, es decir Luffy sin querer comer carne se preguntaba si estaría enfermo de algo.

Te parece si vamos a esos dulces de ahí – dijo señalando una fuente de sodas en la azotea de un edificio.

Bien al menos era el Luffy de siempre que conocía y amaba pero con un poco mas de gusto por los dulces que por la carne, al menos esta vez.

Llegaron y mientras Nami pensaba, Luffy fue a ordenar algo.

¿Cómo podre decírselo? ya no soporto el estar con el y no decirle lo que en verdad siento, aunque actúe como un niño creo que debería hablar con el – pensó la navegante.

Vaya eso fue difícil – dijo el chico sentándose frente a Nami.

¿A que te refieres? Y ¿Dónde estabas?

Fui a ordenar algo para comer, y como eran muchas cosas no me decidía.

Tonto por que no me dijiste para haber ordenado algo yo también – le dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

No hay necesidad ordene por los 2.

¿Y que pediste? Conociéndote pediste algo más de tus gustos que de los míos.

Pues velo tu misma y si no te gusta lo regresamos, mira ahí viene.

La chica volteo para ver una gran copa de helado de varios sabores, pero un detalle fue el que llamo su atención.

Son mis sabores favoritos y además tiene de mandarina – dijo sorprendida.

Así es tarde por que el sujeto dijo que no tenia y estuve pidiéndole que consiguiera, se que es tu favorito, así que provecho.

Gracias Luffy, no creí que recordaras algo así, ha sido muy tierno de tu parte.

No hay de que, aquí viene el mío – dijo mientras le ponían no una copa de helado sino un barril enorme pero lleno de helado – ah y también por esto tarde jiji.

Eres un idiota, como piensas comer todo eso – dijo con una pequeña gota.

Que decías Nami – dijo el chico habiendo devorado medio contenido del barril.

Come como gente normal tonto, al menos ten modales en esta cita – le grito y golpeo la chica – un momento dije… dije cita, pero en que diablos estoy pensando – pensó la chica una vez repaso sus palabras.

Esta bien Nami lo hare – y comió como persona normal por primera vez, sin atragantarse ni nada por el estilo.

Nami comía con calma disimulando sus pensamientos los cuales estaba intentando acomodar, pero las palabras cita y Luffy no se lo permitían.

Al menos el no puso atención.

Luffy prefirió no decir nada respecto a lo de cita aunque sus pensamientos también estaban hechos un caos, y además no tenia en claro el significado de la palabra Robin y Ace se lo habían mencionado epro no había puesto mucho interés en su significado eo en lo que puede conllevar.

Luffy para intentar calmarse un poco decidió voltear hacia un lado apreciando por primera vez el paisaje – Nami.

La chica dejo sus pensamientos para poner atención a su capitán el cual ocupaba la mayoría de ellos – ¿que pasa Luffy?

Mira - le dijo señalando la dirección del paisaje.

Incluso Nami se maravillo con el paisaje.

Desde aquí puedo ver el Sunny, es increíble la vista desde aquí.

Si tienes razón, sabes pareces un niño pequeño nunca habías visto algo como esto o que, cada vez que llegamos a una isla te asombras de todo Luffy – le dijo con calma.

Lo que pasa es que nunca había salido de mi pueblo natal, pero Shanks y el abuelo me contaban historias de cosas asombrosas que había en otras islas y siempre quise verlas y es bueno comprobar que eran verdad pero son aun mejores de lo que habían dicho.

Ya veo y que ha sido lo mas asombroso que has visto.

Han sido muchas cosas increíbles, no sabría por donde empezar, los lugares, las cosas y las personas.

Y ¿Quién crees que haya sido la mejor persona que has conocido hasta ahora? – pregunto intentando saber que pensaba su capitán sobre ella.

No se decir han sido tantas personas, todos mis nakamas por supuesto.

Ya veo – pero en que estaba pensando solo soy su nakama.

A Viví por ejemplo.

Ante estas palabras Nami sintió como algo en su interior se destrozaba.

Como mi nakama claro, a los gigantes, la gente de Arabasta, la isla del cielo, de Wáter 7, todos han sido muy importantes.

Ya veo – dijo con voz entrecortada ahora estaba segura que no era mas que una nakama mas para el, solo su amiga, se levanto para irse pero un brazo la detuvo.

Pero sabes alguien que conocí desde el principio de mi viaje que es la persona más importante para mí, la única persona con la cual compartiré mi tesoro.

Luffy – dijo sorprendida la muchacha.

Le puso el sombrero en la cabeza – no solo este sombrero, si no también el One Piece y además el trono de Rey de los piratas, por eso.

Nami estaba sin palabras, a cada palabra de su capitán su corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

Me gustaría que fueras mi reina de los piratas Nami, es que estoy enamorado de ti jijiji – rio torpemente mientras su cara tomaba un gran color rojo.

Yo… Luffy, no se que decir.

Que te parece un si.

Bueno es que esto es tan repentino.

Supongo que eso quiere decir que no – dijo triste, se sentía realmente mal estaba listo para marcharse cuando.

Nunca dije que no, solo dije que era muy repentino y sabes… yo… yo también… te amo – dijo completamente roja y desviando su mirada, no pensaba decirlo antes, hasta saberlos sentimientos de su capitán hacia ella, ahora los conocía y ambos sentían lo mismo.

La alegría inundo la cara de Luffy y rápido abrazo a Nami por la cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas por todos lados.

Jajá tranquilo Luffy – decía divertida la muchacha.

Es que estoy muy fel… -no pudo terminar la frase ya que la navegante junto sus labios con los suyos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Cap. 22**

**Citas (Robin & Zoro)**

Todo esto transcurre al mismo tiempo que la cita de Luffy y Nami (véase cap. anterior)

En tanto Zoro y Robin.

Aun no hemos llegado a ningún bar mujer.

Zoro lo dices como si fuera mi culpa, que hayamos tardado tanto en llegar.

Grrrrhhh no quiero hablar de eso, mejor regresemos al barco.

Pero apenas y llegamos a Civ, a demás sinceramente no se como pudiste equivocarte de camino en el puente Evol, es un camino recto y en una sola dirección – dijo de manera pensativa y recriminando la morena.

Eso no es algo que importe – le dijo el espadachín muy avergonzado, de hecho eso mismo se preguntaba el.

Y además fueron tres veces las que te perdiste solo en ese tramo Zoro – le dijo mirándolo de reojo.

Te dije que te olvides de eso mujer – le grito ya harto, tenia casi todo el camino aventándole eso en cara

La razón por la que habían tardado era que Zoro se había perdido de sobremanera esta vez, 7 veces en Salv en una volvió a la proa del barco sin razón alguna ante la mirada confundida de Franky, la otras 6 ocasiones fueron justo después de perder el Sunny de vista, y otras 3 veces en el puente Evol, en todas las ocasiones la arqueóloga se vio forzada a utilizar sus poderes para encontrarlo, cosa que aun con sus habilidades no fue nada fácil.

Tal vez estas un poco despistado, sera por mi presencia acaso – le dijo de manera picara y volteando a verlo.

Ja eso quisieras – dijo desviando la mirada, la verdad si se sentía un poco nervioso, debido a la presencia de la mujer.

Juju no lo niegues Zoro se que tu te pierdes pero no tanto.

Ya déjame en paz mujer.

Tranquilo espadachin solo estoy bromeando, aunque se que tengo razón aunque no quieras admitirlo.

Grhh, como sea vamos a tomar algo.

Juju veo que decidiste cambiar el tema.

Ya basta si.

¿Así será nuestra relación? – dijo repentinamente cabizbaja y seria la mujer.

Zoro solo bajo la mirada ante el comentario.

Tu solo estas evitando las cosas dándome indirectas y malos comentarios, es hora de que hablemos de esto, de nosotros.

Robin, no niego el hecho de que siento algo por ti, pero no puedes esperar que de un momento a otro sea un experto en esto de las relaciones o de las mujeres, yo solo me he enfocado en mi entrenamiento en todo este tiempo, nunca me he preocupado por como trataba a los demás en especial a las mujeres.

Ya veo, no será fácil, para ninguno de los dos tu tendrías que comportarte un poco mas caballeroso y gentil con una persona, si eso te resulta muy difícil bien podríamos olvidarnos de esto.

No es necesario no tengo pensado dejar pasar esto, la verdad tengo que aprender algún día, lo único que creo que necesitaremos será paciencia, además por muy parecido que suene al idiota cocinero pervertido, no quiero dejarte ir, no quiero que te apartes de mi lado – esto ultimo lo dijo volteando para que la morena no viera su violento sonrojo.

Mira ya vas aprendiendo, eso fue muy tierno Zoro – le dijo tomándolo del brazo y siguieron caminando.

Jeez supongo, bueno cuando encontraremos un bar maldición.

Ya relájate lo encontraremos tarde o temprano Zoro, ¿Zoro? – volteo y no vio al espadachín – vaya eso si fue rápido ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se soltó, será mejor que lo busque, otra vez – dijo cansada de la misma rutina ya la mujer.

Oí, Robin encontré uno, Robin ¿Robin?, tienes que estar bromeando como me fui a separar de ella si estábamos tomados del brazo grhh – dijo comenzando a revolver su cabello a manera de frustración - genial ahora solo me queda esperar a que me encuentre si no dudo que volvamos a encontrar otro bar en un buen rato.

Tras pasados unos minutos.

Vaya debo admitir que eres único Zoro, mira que perderte cuando vas tomado del brazo de alguien eso ni queriendo se logra – le dijo la mujer llegando al lado de Zoro.

Si, si como sea no quiero hablar de eso lo único bueno es que encontré un bar - dijo señalando a un puesto de baratijas.

Ehh Zoro eso no es un bar, el bar esta del otro lado de la calle – le corrigió Robin.

Ehh – viendo su error – grhhh, si como sea entremos mejor al bar ¿te parece?

Si esta bien.

Oí, Robin Zoro – escucharon la voz del pequeño reno de nariz azul que les hablaba.

O no lo que faltaba – dijo Zoro, ya que del puesto de baratijas salían Chopper y Ussop saludando a la pareja.

Zoro no seas así – le dijo reprochándole su actitud antes de que se acercaran los otros dos.

Es que al fin iba a tomar algo.

Deja de llorar entraremos de todas maneras.

Pero no nos dejaran entrar con Chopper es un niño o una mascota caulquiera de los dos no creo que este permitidos, además Ussop creo que lo matarían ahí dentro.

Estas exagerando.

Es solo que no quiero hacer el papel de niñero es todo.

Oh vamos

Hola chicos ¿que hacían?

Nada doctor-san íbamos a tomar algo.

Chopper no los molestes están ocupados – le regaño Ussop.

Si un poco – dijo entre dientes el espadachín.

Ahh bueno nosotros nos vamos entonces, que se diviertan en su cita – dijo el pequeño reno, cosa que hizo sonrojar mucho a Zoro y un poco a Robin.

Pero justo en el momento en que los dos amigos se retiraban la puerta del bar se abrió chocando las personas que salían con Ussop y Chopper.

Hip, vaya ese licor si es fuerte ya no veo elefantes rosas, hip ahora veo renos en dos patas y con una gran cabeza rosa hip jajajaja – comenzó a reír un sujeto de tez morena cabello corto negro, vestía con un pantalón camuflajeado de esos como militar y una camiseta gris, una chaqueta, lo acompañaban otros 3 sujetos uno de ellos igual o menos tomado y los otros dos lo llevaban como sacándolo del bar.

Chopper solo se escondió detrás de Ussop el cual también estaba temblando.

Hip, mira un pájaro carpintero con ropa y tamaño extra grande jajaja – le dijo al otro sujeto ebrio el cual también comenzó a reír.

Hey yo no soy ningún – las palabras se quedaron en su garganta al ver como el hombre mostraba a duras penas la espada de uno de sus amigos.

Cálmate pájaro carpintero, si no quieres que compruebe si como taladras madera taladras acero hip – ante esto Ussop y Chopper se escondieron rápidamente tras Zoro.

Vamos no tenemos tiempo para esto el capitán quiere verte ya – le dijo uno de los que lo ayudaban a salir del bar.

A si, si ya voy hip, ya voy – le dijo comenzando a andar - pero mira que es lo que tenemos aquí hip, o estoy ebrio o estoy viendo ángeles hip, jeje creo que las dos cosas hip, hola preciosa soy Nash y tu eres.

Déjala idiota – dijo molesto Zoro.

Uy perdón amigo no te vi con esa cabeza creí que eras parte del bosque hip, bonito cabello y creí que yo era el que andaba camuflajeado hip – le dijo riendo a mas no poder y siendo sostenido por sus amigos, aunque Ussop también se rio un poco por el comentario.

Si serás – dijo tomando su espada pero antes de desenvainarla una mano se poso sobre la suya – Robin.

Tranquilo no vale la pena – le dijo con calma y mirándolo a los ojos.

Jajaja una mujer te doma vaya espadachín – dijo pasando por un lado de Zoro, y en un rápido movimiento desenfundo la espada de su acompañante y ataco a Zoro, este por su parte pudo prever el golpe y se defendió con su katana Wadou.

Nash grandísimo idiota el capitán te esta esperando – dijo llegando al lugar un sujeto alto de cabello rojo se le veía muy fornido, de pantalón azul y sin camisa.

Hip lo lamento Adon ya voy para haya hip, y a ti perdona se me resbalo la espada y fue en reflejo nos veremos después cabeza de arbusto hip jajajajaja.

Maldito – dijo listo para lanzarse contra el.

Zoro olvídalo solo estaba ebrio – le dijeron los demás intentando contenerlo.

Si esta bien tomemos algo – dijo pasando al bar – aunque no creo que estuviera ebrio – pensó el chico sentándose y pidiendo una cerveza.

Ya se sentó cierto – dijo Nash sin voltear al bar.

Si - dijo uno de los que lo acompañaban.

Vaya previo mi golpe es bueno, y esa mujer es hermosa, luego peleare con el por la chica jeje.

Cállate ya idiota – le dijo Adon dándole un golpe – tuvimos problemas al parecer unos sujetos golpearon a algunos de nuestros hombres.

Vaya interesante jajá aun así esa mujer es hermosa – dijo volteando hacia el bar.

Idiota deja de pensar en ella y vamos al barco, aun no se por que tienes el mismo rango que yo.

Por que le agrado al jefe, pero aun así esa mujer... – fue estrellado contra el suelo antes de terminar la frase.

Que te calles dije.


End file.
